Ella Darkly Enchanted
by trueheartlesschild
Summary: A girl for the 20 first century is thrust back in time to the feudal era of Japan. With her faithful companion at her side she deals with stoic demon lords, crazy humans, an extremely annoying fairy, and all the while decided if its worth the Sess/OC
1. Arriving

"Kagome when is Ella going to get here!" whined Souta as he stood next to Kagome in the airport.

"Stop whining, she should be coming out any moment." Kagome said looking around trying to spot her cousin from America.

"Hey come on, I think I see her!" Souta shouted grabbing Kagome's hand pulling her forward. Crouched in front of a large crate was a tall woman, her long auburn hair twisted into a bun.

"ELLA!" Souta yelled as he ran forward and tackled the woman as she stood up looking around for the voice, only to have the boy wrap his arms around her waist. Ella let out a small 'uff' sound then smiled and laughed at the boy that quickly moved from her to the crate next to them. Kagome smiled largely when her cousin opened her arms inviting her for a hug. The raven hair woman became another child in her cousin's arms.

"I missed you all so much." Ella said smiling softly at the two. Souta was pushing the wagon that held the crate and her luggage.

"Kagome are you up for a walk?" Ella asked as they paused in front of the cab waiting to take them to the shrine.

"Uh, sure." Kagome said unsure.

"Good. Duke needs to stretch his legs." Ella said happily as she pulled a leather leash out of her cream trench coat. The cab driver was looking at the crate oddly not knowing what to do with it.

"Souta will you mind going back by yourself?" Ella asked putting her hand on the boy's shoulder. He pouted at her then nodded.

"Fine…" He mumbled and climbed in the cab. Kagome told the driver were to go and paid him for the drive. Ella opened the crate and clipped the leash on the heavy harness around the large sable German Shepherd.

"We'll see you at home later!" Kagome called as she followed behind her tall cousin.

ooOoo

"So what have you been up to in these past years?" Ella asked as they rounded a corner. Kagome laughed slightly getting nervous, Ella's dark violet eyes exposing her secrets.

"Oh nothing to much, school, boys that kind'a thing." Kagome said smiling looking away. She heard Ella laugh lightly as a stout businessman lunged out of Duke's way. The dog was at the end of his leash and pulling hard wanting to run. Ella didn't even seem to notice the dogs pulling.

"Now don't expect me to believe that, I've spoken with grandpa and your mother, I know everything." Ella said looking over at her in a mischievous way. Kagome stopped walking and gasped. Ella stopped as well seconds later. Duke spun around and looked at the two women then snorted and sat down waiting.

"I can't believe that they told you without me knowing!" Kagome fumed, and then she looked up at Ella and calmed down. She always had that affect on people, _"Maybe Inuyasha should spend some time with her."_ Kagome thought with a chuckle. Sighing she stepped forward and Ella linked her arm though hers.

"SO! Tell me all about him, your mother said he was very handsome, I am dying to see those ears!" Ella squealed, laughing. Kagome smirked thinking back to her first meeting the half demon.

"Oh, well he's very arrogant and stuck on himself." Kagome said and jumped when Ella snapped at her.

"I don't mean that, what is he capable of!" Ella said looking down at her intensely.

"Well he managed to nearly kill his full demon brother…" Kagome said softly trailing off. After that Ella was silent her mind turning over. Finally they arrived at the long stairway up to the shrine and Ella unclipped Duke.

"You up for a race?" Ella asked looking over at Kagome, who shook her head vigorously.

"No way, I come home for rest!" she said exasperated. Ella nodded in understanding and watched as Duke dodged off the stairs and into the trees around them.

"Aren't you worried he'll get lost?" Kagome asked looking around for the dog.

"Nah, he stay's near by, ya just don't hear him until he's jumping on you." Ella said laughing. Kagome nodded and kept an eye out for the dog who would streak over the steps then vanish again.

Once at the top Kagome was forced to show Ella the well, then finally the jet lag set in on the woman and Kagome helped her unpack her room quickly. Duke was lying on the bed enjoying himself watching the women fill the closet.

"How do you afford all of these clothes?" Kagome asked looking at the expensive clothes she was putting in the closet as Ella stuffed her dresser with underclothes that Kagome saw were all Victoria Secret.

"Training rich people's dogs pays really pretty nice." Ella said with a devious smile.

"Are the dogs the only one's getting trained?" Kagome teased raising her brow as Ella blushed slightly and threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" Ella hissed as Kagome started laughing and threw the pillow back at her.

"Well anyway when's supper?" Ella asked patting her flat stomach. Kagome smiled at her and hung up the last shirt and sighed.

"In a few hours. Why don't you get some rest till then?" Kagome suggested, Ella nodded stifling a yawn.

"That's not a bad idea. Wake me when its ready, kay?" Ella said as she pulled the pins out of her hair. The wavy hair cascaded down to her waist as Ella ran her fingers though it quickly.

"Sure." Kagome said as she slipped out of the room as Ella slipped out of her tight blue jeans and into a comfortable pair of dark blue shorts with small stars and changed her green blouse for a pale blue tank top with lace around the chest. Pushing Duke out of the way she slipped into the bed and took a deep breath and relaxed.

ooOoo

Ella stood and popped her back as she looked at the small silver diamond encrusted watch on her wrist and yelped. It was close to 8:30 in the evening. Muttering under her breath she grabbed her housecoat and tied it around her waist. Walking down the hall and stairs she looked out cautiously when no sounds greeted her ears. Duke walked silently at her side looking around. She walked into the kitchen and saw the remains of supper and popped a few won tons in her mouth and snatched an apple. Duke went over and began eating out of his bowl of food as well as Ella jumped up on the counter as she ate. She saw a light flash out of the corner of her eye and Duke sat down at her feet. Ella looked out the window over the sink, which showed a view of the well house. Growling Ella walked out the door and headed for the well. She flung open the door and looked around confused when she didn't see anyone. Shrugging her shoulders she walked over to the well and peered down in it. She squinted her eyes when she saw a small pink glint at the bottom. She felt Duke jump up and place his front paws on the well next to her. She then yelled when the dog decided to jump down the well.

"I swear to all the gods, I hope you hurt yourself!" Ella yelled down at the dog as she looked around for anything to get him out.

"Stay there and be a good boy, mommy will be right back!" Ella called to the dog as she rushed back out of the small shack and called for her aunt and uncle to come help her. When no one came or called back and Duke began to whine she darted back into the shack and began talking soothingly to the dog. Finally Ella admitted to herself she was going to have to go down and get him herself. She swung one leg over the ledge and braced herself for the hard landing at the bottom. As she plummeted downward she felt dizziness washed over her then and she heard Duke snarling at something. Then she landed hard on her stomach with Duke licking her hand. Slowly she got up to her knee's her ribs were on fire and she gasped for breath. Looking around she saw vines now on the inside of the well, her eye's traveled upward and she saw star's above and she whimpered in fear.

"Duke I don't think we're in our Japan anymore?" she mumbled out as she slowly stood and saw that there was a thick rope also in the well she smiled and pulled on it. Seeing that it was held at the top she looked over at dog. She groaned knowing what she had to do. She pulled off her robe, which was really a blue satin kimono with red, pink, and white flowers covering it. She wrapped Duke in it so he was in a type of harness she then tied him to the rope and told him to sit and stay she began the task of climbing up the rope. Once at the top and after scrapping her knee a few times she began to pull Duke up. Once he was on ground next to her she undid his binding and put the kimono back on quickly. She knew the moment she landed that she had managed to get to the world that Kagome visited so often. Feeling something fall out of the sleeve of her robe she picked up a pink shard of some type of crystal. Shrugging her shoulders she tucked it in her bra for a lack of better places and looked around in the dark for a path that may take her to the village Kagome talked about. Finally they stated down a well-worn dirt trail as she clutched her aching side from her fall. Duke stuck close to her glancing around nervously.

"This is all your fault you know that?" Ella hissed down at the dog that didn't even look up at her. She growled under her breath and kept walking, trying not to stumble over the root covered ground. She heard a rumble in the distance and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

"We need to find this village quick or someplace else for shelter… a storm is coming." She spoke aloud. Duke moved in front of her and finally turned off the path; Ella followed behind him fearing getting separated. Just as the rain started to trickle down from the sky they found an over hanging stone that would give them cover from the rain. Ella crawled under it and pressed her back against the hard dirt wall. Duke sat in front of her staring out into the pouring rain, Ella wrapped her arms around the dog and pulled him close to her to fight of the chills that were sweeping over her body. After a while she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

ooOoo

She snapped awake at the sound of Duke growling. Rubbing her eyes she looked around her arms still locked around the dog. It had stopped raining but the sky was covered in dark clouds. Ella spotted something moving in the trees about 30 yards from her spot. Bright material flashed between the trees and she spotted a small boy dart closer to her, he had a small sword strapped at his hip and he wore a type of ancient armor. The boy paused when he was about 10 feet from the over hang and Ella tried to get Duke to stop growling, if the boy got any closer Duke would attack on instinct. The boy took another step forward and caused a twig to snap and Duke lunged out of her arms and toward him. Ella darted out from behind him as the boy yelled and jumped back from the dog.

"Duke return!" Ella called as other men emerged from the trees brought out by the sound. The boy ran back to the other men and hid behind a tall man with black hair tied into a long tail at the back of his head. He wore two swords at his waist and Ella swallowed hard, knowing this man was a samurai. The mans hard eyes appraised her as she crouched down holding onto Duke by his harness.

"Forgive me, I had no intent on harming the boy." Ella spoke in Japanese bowing her head. The man considered her for a moment then grunted. He motioned for two of the men to go for her and Ella's eyes widened in fear. She glanced around for anything to defend herself with, seeing nothing she stood up fully and stood perfectly still. A small wind swept over the area and her kimono fluttered open at the very bottom and her sleeved billowed out. The men coming toward her paused and looked back at the man in charge. Ella almost smirked when she read the fear in the men's eyes.

"Get her you fools!" Snapped the tall man. The men jumped then ran at her. Duke let out a vicious snarl and knocked the man closest to him down on his back and put his mouth around the mans throat in warning his hind paws standing on the mans arms keeping him pinned. Ella dodged out of the way of the other man and pulled the pinned mans sword free. _"Thank the gods that I took sword lessons back in the states."_ Ella thought with a chuckle which the man heard and backed away as she advanced on him a strong wind hit her back causing her long hair to raise in the air like a while mane and crown. The man barely blocked as she slashed the sword downward at him. She sent a swift kick to his side and knocked him over and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Who are you?" she heard the tall man ask from behind her as she felt the point of his sword at the back of her neck.

"Ella of the west." She said then somersaulted forward as he slashed at her then paused taking in her words.

"You are from the Lands of the West?" He asked still holding his sword up toward her.

"Yes, or close enough." She stated only muttering the last part to herself. She was of the west; she lived in Colorado back in the US.

"Hmmm, we are heading west why don't you accompany us?" He asked watching her close. She slowly nodded and put the sword down to her side. The man smiled at this and nodded. "Now would you mind calling off your friend?" He asked waving a hand toward Duke who had began to draw blood.

"Duke off." She said in a resonating voice. The dog jumped off the man who rolled away from him and stood up and wiped the blood from his neck. The dog trotted back to her and sat down.

"Thank you, I am Uzamaki, Kane. I am the Caption of the Lord of the West's human legion." He said proudly. Ella nodded and smiled. The warrior who's sword she had borrowed eyed her and the dog.

"Oh, here." Ella said tossing the sword at him it landed in the soft ground next to his foot, he bent down and picked it up and brushed off the mud. She walked with the caption back to his men and he introduced her. She bowed to them in respect and they nodded their heads to her, the small boy that Duke had attacked bowed to her though. A man brought a bay horse forward and the caption swung up onto its back. Duke eyed the horse; he never cared for them. Ella walked behind the other armored men looking around not knowing where they were going really. Around noon they stopped at a small open field with a stream flowing though it. Ella walked toward it and looked down at it. She saw large plump fish swimming in it. She saw some of the warriors reach into the stream and pluck a fish out and spear it and took it over to a fire they had built. Ella looked away not feeling hungry. She pulled off her muddy socks and cleaned them in the stream. She laid them on a flat stone to dry off in the now warm sun. She smiled when small fish came up to her feet in the stream and tickled her feet. She felt Duke lay down beside her and place his head in her lap. She stroked the dog and worked herself into a trance she didn't hear the Caption near her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up at him. He sat down next to her a looked at her closely.

"Why would such a young and fair demoness be traveling without an escort?" He asked her. Ella looked at him surprised, not knowing he was referring to her.

"Maybe she got lost." Ella suggested. The mans black eyes gazed at her then softened.

"I see… well would you like anything to eat?" He asked, she looked down at Duke when he stood up in a flash and began wagging his tail. Ella gasped feeling bad that she hadn't thought to find anything for Duke to eat.

"I'm sorry love, I forgot all about that you may be hungry." She said as she hugged the dog. "Yes that would be nice." Ella said looking up at the Caption. He looked at her oddly then stood and offered her his hand. She allowed him to pull her up. He looked down at her hand for a moment, seeing the long red nails; it furthered his belief that this woman was a demon. Her odd hair, her soft hands and long clean nails, her ability with the sword, and those strange eyes. They sat down and one of the men passed her a fish on a long stick she picked off large chucks of meat and tossed them to Duke, eating a few bites as well. She looked over to her side when the small boy sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki, Jin." He said smiling at her unsure what to say.

"Its nice to meet you. Are you the Captions son?" She asked. She caught the sight of the caption out of the corner of her eye and saw him smile proudly. The boy nodded and smiled largely.

"Yep, are you one of the Lords mistress's?" the boy asked, at this all the talking between the other men stopped all turned and listened to her answer. The Caption began to stand to slap his son when Ella let out a musical laughter.

"I have never even met the Lord! I seriously doubt I would be to his taste anyway." She said smiling. The boy blushed and kept quite and ate his food. After a while longer the Caption announced it was time to continue. Ella stood with a groan and clutched her side; it still ached like a damn bitch. Jin noticed this and walked toward her.

"Are you alright Ella-hime?" He asked worried. Ella smiled down at him and nodded, he couldn't be older then 9, he reminded her of Souta really.

"No, I'm fine, just a little sore is all." She said assuring him. He nodded and ran off as one of the warriors called him. Just as they were ready to set out, one of the warriors called out in alarm. A large bear like creature stormed into the field and charged the men. Ella stood stunned till Jin grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the cover of the trees.

"We have to hide. Father will defeat it." Jin said confidently. Ella peered around the tree they were hiding behind when the beast stood on its hind legs and roared in rage.

"Where is the jewel!" it snarled scanning the ring of men around him. Ella gasped silently and placed a hand to her chest. She only felt her pendant necklace, but no shard. She looked at the ground around them and spotted it a few feet in front of her.

"We have no Jewel Shards!" called the Caption at the beast that only slashed at him the Caption was knocked backward into a thick tree with a sickening thud.

"FATHER!" Jin yelled and started forward. Ella grabbed his arms and pulled him back and held him close to her so that he could not see the slaughter happening before him. A few of the warriors managed to give the beast a few good slashed along the legs and stomach.

"Jin listen to me!" Ella said finally, the boy looked up at her his cheeks streaked with tears. "I am going to lead the beast away, stay with Duke, if he runs in one direction go with him." Ella said, the boy nodded slowly and Ella sat him down and kissed his forehead. She turned to Duke and hugged the dog close and whispered in his ear her commands then kissed him on the head and jumped around the tree and snatched up the jewel shard and ran forward. She grabbed a long sword off of a dead body as she ran by. Some of the warriors spotted her and yelled for her to go and hide.

"Hey you ugly fiend, is this what you want!" Ella yelled up at it, holding the shard up. The beast let out a laugh and charged her. " OH FUCK ME!" Ella yelled in English as she ran she slipped the sword though her belt as the other warriors stared in shock at her. She darted in and out of the tree's the beast lumbered behind her, slowed by his injuries from the fight. She slipped behind a tree to catch her wind and screamed as the bear slashed at the tree knocking off the tree just above her head. She took off again and skidded to a halt at the end of a high cliff over hanging a gorge and fast flowing river below. She turned around when the beast came to a stop behind her and laughed.

"Now hand it over, little pretty." He said stalking closer, he dropped to all 4's and Ella backed away from him.

"Never!" She spat out at him. He roared at her and swiped a clawed paw her way. She spared a second to look over the cliff and saw large thick roots and vines jutting out. Swallowing hard she smiled at the beast and held the Jewel up.

"You want it well go get it!" She yelled and tossed it up, the bear ran forward for it and Ella pulled the sword free and stabbed it into his back as he knocked her off the cliff.

"You little wench!" the bear raged as he plummeted down into the rushing river below.

Ella hissed in pain as she dragged her arms and legs against the cliff side grasping for the roots. Finally her foot stopped on a thick root and she managed to get her hand on some others and stood still for a moment she didn't dare look down incase she lost her balance. Taking a deep breath she grasped the thick root above her head and dug her bare feet into the wet dirt. She hadn't fallen too far down luckily. Once at the top she laid on her back panting she stared up at the sky above. She slowly closed her eyes and felt herself drop into darkness.

ooOoo

She came too later in the evening to the feeling of something cold on her arms and hands. Groaning she cracked open her eyes and saw Duke's dark brown eyes and she raised her arms slowly to rub her eyes.

"Help me up." She said to the dog who stuck his head close to her so she could hold his harness. Once sitting up she looked around and saw it was dark out but she noticed a warm glow to her other side. She turned slowly, she was sore all over, seeing a small fire she smiled and literally crawled closer to it. She heard Duke growl lowly and Ella stared around them finally Jin walked into the light with the remaining living warriors.

"Jin." Ella said softly, the boy was immediately at her side.

"How are you Ella-hime?" he asked worried. She noticed that her arms and hands were wrapped in white cloths.

"I've been better." She said managing to crack a small smile. Her lip hurt and she ran her tongue over it and felt that it was split slightly. "Is there anything to drink?" she asked in a whisper, one of the warriors walked over and handed her a small clay cup filled with water. She swallowed it in one gulp and sighed content.

"I would have moved you closer to the fire but Duke wouldn't let anyone move you." He said softly looking at the dog lying at her side. Ella nodded and pet the dog. He looked up at her and almost glared at her for leaving him with this kid.

"Is this everyone left?" Ella asked looking the warriors over, most were older and had a harsh look.

"Yes…" the boy whispered and Ella reached over and pulled him to her side and wrapped him in a tight hug. He dug his head into her and cried silently at the loss of his father.

"We'll get you home to your mother soon…" Ella said unsure what to tell the boy, she turned her head when she heard one of the warriors cough at her statement.

"I have no mother to return to!" the boy cried out and stood and wiped his eyes. He stomped off into the trees to hide his shameful tears. Ella sighed and winced when she moved. The oldest warrior walked over to her and sat down.

"You are not a demon are you?" He asked seriously, she shook her head and he nodded and relaxed.

"I thought not. You may look like one but you don't act like them." He said looking her over.

"We will go into the nearest village and get you a new kimono, it's the least we can do to repay you for saving our lives." He said then stood and moved back to the others. Finally Jin came back to camp and Ella encouraged him to sleep. She had moved to a tree and was lying against the thick trunk with the help of Duke. The boy lay next to her claiming that he would be her escort now, as he had no other family to give his duty to. She nodded at this and smiled. She woke later at the sound of Jin yelling in his sleep. She pulled him into her lap and tried to wake him, he wouldn't wake but he seemed to calm slightly with her voice.

"Sing to him." Suggested the warrior that was watching over the small camp at the time. Ella nodded and looked over at the boy trying to think of a song to sing to him. Finally finding one that wasn't going to mess with his head to much she began, all the while never knowing the eyes that were watching her miles away…

_There's some things that I regret_

_Some words I wish has gone unsaid_

_Some starts that had some better endings_

_Been some bad times I've been though, _

_Damage I could not undo_

_Some things I wish I could do all over again,_

_But it don't really matter,_

_When life gets that much harder,_

_It makes you that much stronger_

_Oh oh…_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned,_

_But there were lessons learned._

_Every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_And every day I wonder how I'd get though the night,_

_Every change life has thrown me,_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart,_

_I'm grateful for scare_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were lessons learned!_

_There's mistakes that I have made,_

_Some chances I just threw away,_

_Some notes I should never of taken,_

_Some signs I didn't see,_

_And hearts that I hurt needlessly,_

_Some wounds that I wish I could have another chance to mend,_

_It don't make no difference,_

_The past can't be rewritten,_

_You get the life your given,_

_Oh oh_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were lessons learned…_

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,_

_And every day I'd wonder how I'd get though the night,_

_And every change life has thrown me,_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heaarrtt----_

_I'm grateful for every scare,_

_Some pages turned _

_Some bridges burned_

_But there were--- lessons--- learned-----_

_And all the things that break you are the things that make you strong,_

_You can't change the past,_

_You just gotta move on_

_Because its allllllllll----lessons learned_

…

…

…

_Every tear that had to fall from my eyes_

_And every day I'd wonder how I'd get though the night_

_From every change life has thrown me…_

_I'm thankful for every break in my heart--_

_I'm grateful for every--- scare!_

_Some pages turned_

_Some bridges burned_

_Oh oh_

_Some lessons learned-----------_

She ended in a soft whisper as she stroked the boy's dark black hair. He was tucked comfortably in her side and she smiled softly at the warrior who had suggested it. Jin slept peacefully now. The guard gazed at her stunned, probably by the fact that she could even carry a tune. She sighed and leaned her head back drifting off to sleep again.


	2. New clothes

"Ella-hime time to go, you need to get up!" Cried Jin's voice. Groaning Ella swatted him away and opened her eyes finally. She took a deep breath and slid up along the tree to brace herself. Her legs were on fire and her right arm felt dead.

"I'm sorry but I will not be able to walk far." She said looking around at the warriors. One of them swung out of his horse and helped her to it.

"Thank you." she mumbled as he picked her up and helped her get settled.

"Do you know how to ride?" He asked as he held the reins up to her. She nodded and followed again at the rear of the party. She spotted Duke among the trees and noticed that he was staying closer to their path then he normally did. After about an hour Duke settled himself into walking beside Ella's horse. Jin rode a small bay in front of her. He was really proud of his horse, he had just been given it 6 moons ago, which Ella summed was about 6 months. The horse she rode was white with gray legs. She liked him he didn't fight her style of reining like she had seen him do with his former rider. Around noon they came upon a decent village that marked the beginning of the Western lands along the roads. Most of the villagers stopped and bowed to the passing warriors and gasped and hid their children from view as Ella passed. A few stray dogs ventured close to Ella's horse making the horse kick out and start to buck. Ella managed to remain in the saddle while Duke tackled one of the dogs and ripped open its ear. The dogs back off and kept clear of them. They stopped at an inn and the horses were taken away to be watered and fed. They ate at the inn and finally toward the end of the meal the now leader of the small group passed Jin a bulging bag of coins.

"Those were your fathers and we divided up the other men's. He then shocked Ella by handing her a decent sized bag with coins.

"A thanks for helping us." He said closing her hands around it as she tried to give it back. "Go buy some new cloths, Jin as your escort will go with you." he stated. He was the man that had told her to sing to the boy last night. Ella nodded and when Jin was ready they headed out. They went to a dress shop close by as Ella managed not to walk weakly in front of the people of the village. Jin told her that they thought she was a demon. When they entered the shop the old man behind the counter had walked forward to greet Jin but backed away as he led Ella though by the hand.

"We would like to look at your women's kimono's please." Jin said happily. The old man frowned and stood still in front of them glaring.

"I don't serve demons or their servants." He hissed at them, at this Ella sucked up her pain and stood to her full height, which was well over a head above the man.

"You will serve a Lady of this land or be punished for it." She hissed lowly, resting a hand on the sword she had been given. The man saw this and fear crossed into his eyes but he still refused to move. Ella's eyes hardened and Duke stepped up beside her.

"You shall now pay for your disrespect to my Lady!" Jin shouted catching on to the act. Jin pulled his sword free of its sheath and the man stumbled back and bowed to them repeatedly and hustled to set out the gowns in Ella's size. Ella ran her hands over the soft silk, they were truly fine made kimonos, the one she wore paled in comparison. She picked a snow white one with long sleeves tipped in blue that had a blue and gold obi, she also choose another blue and purple one with small butterflies. She then spotted something else she liked. It was a Hakama outfit. The pants were black the shirt was a light purple almost white. She picked it up and decided to get it as well. The money she had been give was plenty and she still had half the bag left. The owner now use to her presence allowed her to change behind a screen. She donned the white kimono and smiled as it fit her perfectly. As they left they decided to walk around the village. Jin gazed in awe at her as they walked. Even with her hair slightly messy she had washed off at the inn and she really did look like a noble demoness. She even had the light colored hair of the western nobles. They stopped at a shop selling most everything. Ella bought a pair of Geta (wooden clog flip-flops) and a pair of black Jika-Tabi (boots) for riding. The warriors had decided that she would continue riding Seitou (Justice) and Jin would ride with her and the other warrior would ride Jin's horse Kariudo. She also picked up a brush for her hair and some ribbon to tie it with. She teased Jin by tying his long hair with one and he frowned at her and yanked it out, all the while Ella was laughing at him. Finally they headed back. The warriors had decided to stay the night in the village. Ella was thankful for this, as she would have a bed instead of hard ground and a tree.

She would share a room with Jin as the boy refused to be separated from her. She had brought back her old robe and had borrowed a needle and thread from one of the servants of the inn. She had Jin help her slice the fabric with his sword. She stitched together a small travel bag big enough for her dresses and other few items. She used the left over fabric to make some underclothes when Jin had left to go play with some of the other children of the village. From her room she could see them from the window. Some of the mothers refused to let their children play with Jin, because they thought he was her servant and well she was a demon after all.

"I feel bad for him." She said to Duke as the dog laid at her side. "I'm not even a demon, but he's paying the price for it." She mumbled looking down at her hands. The warriors told her at lunch that they were heading for the Lords castle next and she would be placed in his care. She was worried now because of the stories that Kagome had told her. She hoped that he would take pity on her and tell her where she could find her cousin so she could get back. She smirked thinking about her cell phone laying on her bed, probably full of phone calls of pissed off rich people wanting to know where she is and telling her how she's ruined their entire day by not showing. She was suppose to start helping the K-9 units of Japan train their dogs next week. It was the job of a lifetime for her; it was mainly the reason she had moved in with Kagome's family. She saw it was starting to get dark out and she moved to her bag and pulled out her brush and began brushing her long hair. She saw a few of the young men of the village staring up at her. None were to her taste but she smiled and nodded to them nonetheless. A few smiled back and started forward but as they looked forward to the front of the inn the sight of something must have stopped them. Ella stood and leaned over the windowsill and saw 2 of the warriors sitting on either side of the door glaring at the men. She smiled at how sweet it was and went back to her hair. She just finished braiding it when Jin burst into the room dirt on his smiling face. He also had a small scratch and a bruise forming on his arm. She stood quickly and pulled him over and sat him down and pick up the rag and dipped it into the water basin in the room and washed his face and hands off 'tssking' at him. He just continued to smile proudly.

"How did you get so dirty?" She asked stepping back placing her hands on her hips. If possible he smiled even bigger at her.

"Some of the boy were saying bad things about you and I beat them up for it." He announced proudly. Sighing she shook her head but smiled softly at him still.

"You shouldn't fight with everyone that talks bad about me, they are going to everywhere we go because of how I look." She scolded gently. She heard a chuckle behind her at the doorway and she turned around to see the Kyouken the new leader of their group for the moment.

"Your acting like a mother hen." He said chuckling at her. She turned on him and frowned hard, "Supper is ready when you two are." He said smiling as he left. Sighing she rubbed her right arm and walked toward the door. She paused and turned around when Jin didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, Jin nodded and stood up and walked up to her.

"Are you going to leave me?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. Ella opened her mouth but nothing came out, she wasn't sure how to answer him. She then pulled him into a hug.

"No." was all she said as she led him out of the room. Supper was a large affair; the warriors were loud and joking with other people at the inn. Ella sat at the other end of the long table opposite the inn master. She didn't know how she ended up at one of heads of the table but she kept silent and eat daintily and politely. The inn master had reluctantly brought out a plate of meats for Duke. The dog had finished long before her and sat next to her by her pillow. Once supper was done they were offered tea that Ella refused and excused herself from the room. She went to her room and stepped behind the screen and removed her kimono. She began to untie her bandages around her stomach. She had lit a candle so she could see what she was doing. She had small cuts along her stomach and she was all black and blue. Re-wrapping it tightly she hissed as she began to undo her arms. Her left arm had a deep but short gash on her upper arms and had a lot of small cuts, her hands were scratched deeply as well. After washing them out she moved to her right. All the way down the under side of her forearm was sliced open. It burned as she washed it and it started bleeding in a few spots.

"I look like a damn mummy." She said to Duke who was lying on her rolled out bed. Once finished she slipped on the kimono top from the hakama it went down over her butt and she wore her shorts underneath. She curled up in bed her sword resting next to her head. Later she heard Jin come in and go to bed as well.

ooOoo

Jin woke her early the next morning, she shoed him out of the room so she could get dressed. She went behind the screen and pulled on her pants and tied them around her waist. She then pulled on her boots and put her sword on last. Her hair was still in a braid from last night so she didn't need to brush it. She allowed Jin to come back in and put away their beds and got their bags and went down to the stables. The other warriors were already down there waiting. Kyouken helped her into the saddle then she pulled Jin up behind her. He sat on the their travel bags comfortably that were attached to the back of her saddle. The warriors seemed to approve of what she spent the money on last night and this morning as well. She was told that they would reach the Lords estate today. She clutched her pendant for comfort. She finally today wore it on the outside of her clothes. It was a circle of white gold that held a large blue sapphire in the middle. Jin had gazed at it in awe for a few minuets this morning. Some of the warriors looked at it strangely for a while then forgot about it.

oOo

She stared up at the beautiful estate before her. It was set on a rise in the land so that it created a dramatic affect at sunset. Ella laughed finding it ironic. As they passed though the gates she gained some strange looks; she gasped slightly when they passed though a faint pink barrier over the grounds. It felt like walking though a wall of water and she loved it. They went around on the cobble paths toward the east side of the estate and their horses were taken to the stables. She was led into a large dojo. She looked around in awe at all the weapons as they passed some of the warriors stopped their fighting and training and watched as they passed. She noticed that most of the warriors here were demon. Kyouken paused outside of a rice door as the others went on. He stopped her and Jin, a voice from behind the doors called them to enter. They stepped though and Ella saw a tall red head behind a short desk. He had one knee propped up and he was strumming his fingers over it impatiently. The two men bowed deeply to the man at the desk. Ella shrank to her knees painfully and bowed over to him. Her head resting on her hands flat on the wooden floor. The man seemed pleased with this and motioned for them to rise and come forward. Jin helped Ella up and Duke followed behind her. The man noticed the dog and frowned and scrunched his brows together. He had never seen a dog marked like that before.

"Lord Hogo-san this is Lady Ella-hime." Kyouken introduced. The man nodded his head to her and she bowed slightly again. He waved at hand at the other two. Jin stood and looked down at Ella hesitantly, she flicked her hand lowly and he left the room with a bow. Lord Hogo looked at Duke strangely then his red eyes moved back over to her. He looked her up and down and smirked slightly. _'Interesting, she smells of neither human nor demon but looks like a demon…"_ he thought.

"Lady Ella-hime, what a strange name." He said. He saw her smirk and his eyes flashed. This woman did not seem to fear him, even with the warriors gone and him being a demon. He watched silently as the dog moved closer to her and she rested a bandaged hand on its head.

"I am to understand that you came here wishing for shelter for the time being?" he asked. She nodded.

"Why are you covered in bandages?" he asked. He could see up her sleeve and saw that her arms were covered in wrappings and spots of blood were on them.

"A fight with a bear demon." She stated calmly. She looked him straight in the eye. She is no normal noble then.

"Where do you come from that you have such odd coloring." Her skin was a light tan, her eyes were round and a deep wise purple. She was also much taller then women of this country.

"I am from over sea's to the west." She said. He nodded at this answer.

"What is your dog called?" he asked standing. She watched him rise her eyes never leaving his. He must be half a foot taller then she.

"Duke." She said. At this he laughed and walked toward the dog and reached out a hand. Ella managed to grab his harness to stop him a half inch from biting the lord's fingertip. It was at the expense of using her right arm though and she winced in pain as the muscles' tensed up and strained.

"Duke down." She snapped. The dog hit the floor fast as lightning knowing he was in trouble.

"Please forgive him, we don't have many demons in our home country, he is my guardian." She said. He watched as she slowly removed her hand from the dog and it seemed to pain her.

"Hmm, yes. How old are you?" he asked looking her over again. She frowned at him for a moment as his eyes settled on her chest.

"21." She said calmly slowly resting her hand in her lap.

"Why are you un-mated?" he asked looking her in the eye again.

"I have not chosen a my real mate yet." She said blushing slightly. He nodded and moved back to his desk.

"I received a message about the legion of our human warriors and that the Caption had been killed. I was also told that you were the one that led the demon away and managed to kill it. How?" he asked, his nose caught a rusty scent and looked at her. Blood.

"I lead him off a high cliff were he fell to his death, I also stabbed him in the spine with a sword." She said.

"The message also said that the beast thought that the group had a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Do you know why?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I found a shard of it when I arrived here. I had no idea what it was or I would have left it alone. I know the story of the jewel and have no desire to be involved with It." she stated firmly. The smell of blood was getting stronger.

"I see and what happened to the shard?" He asked looking her over for it, he only saw her strange necklace, which was clearly out of range for any normal peasant to own, even some of the nobles in the area.

"It went over the cliff into the river. I threw it over and the demon followed after it, nearly taking me with him." She growled. The dog whined at her side and sat up and looked at her worried.

"Well I'm pleased to hear you're capable of thinking on your feet. I am also told you are skilled in swordsmanship. We need another instructor to begin teaching the youngsters. You will work under one of the main instructors for now." He said pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it quickly.

"I am sorry but it is the best I can do for you for now with the Lord Sesshomaru-sama away." He said he rolled up the paper and sealed it quickly the walked over to her and handed it to her. She passed it to the dog who held it. He watched her try to rise and noticed that there was blood on her knees, it had soaked though the clothes and her one sleeve was covered in blood. He immediately called for a servant and he pulled her up and held her around the waist. Along with a servant Jin rushed in and saw how bad she was bleeding.

"She needs a healer send them to my room." he snapped at the servant, Jin looked at Duke as the dog jumped on him and dropped the paper in his hand. Then followed the swift lord. Jin followed behind seconds later. A few of the warriors stuck their heads out of doors as they passed the smell of blood meeting their sensitive noses.

Hogo laid her down on his raised bed and frowned and pushed her back down as she tried to sit up.

"I'll ruin your bed, now let me up!" she snapped. He backed away from her one eyebrow raised; she apparently could have a temper. He looked over and saw Jin's startled face, apparently he had never seen her get angry. Jin jumped out of the way as 3 healers entered and pulled off Ella's hakama and kimono. She hissed at them then groaned and braced herself with the bed. Hogo and Jin looked at the odd clothes she wore underneath. Hogo then snapped out of his thoughts and pushed the young boy out of the room and snapped the rice doors shut. The healer unwrapped her legs swiftly before she had time to protest, though she never did. Most noble women refused to have anything other then their head and hands revealed to anyone other than their maid. But here sat this foreign beauty half nude before him. Ella on the other hand didn't see it that way. She was just fine to walk around in her shorts and tank top, even if her shirt was in shreds from the bear's claws barely missing slicing open her stomach. She was nearly completely covered in wrappings so she hardly cared what this demon lord saw. He saw the long slashes along her legs and her knees were nearly sliced open to the bone. He felt bad for making her sit so long on her knees while he had questioned her. He spotted the dog lying on his bed eyeing the healers as they worked on her. As soon as they had cleaned them out and they began to use their magic to heal her, the first healer was flung back from her with a screech and a burst of purple light. The other 2 healers looked at each other and the one that was use to dark magic slowly began to use that power to stitch her skin back together. Once her knees and legs were healed the healer passed out from fighting the defensive power pulsing against him as he healed Ella. They decided to let her arm heal on its own. They flushed the wound out and were pleased to see that she had managed to keep the wounds clean and dry as well as she could.

"She needs much rest for that arm to heal right. Hopefully the scaring will be minimal." The unharmed healer said as she tied up the wrappings around Ella's arms and stomach. Ella had passed out when the first Healer had been shot away from her. Hogo nodded and watched as the healer left. He looked over at her as Jin slipped in and then rushed to her side. He went on her better side and held her left hand looking at her peaceful face.

"Do you know if she had any powers?" Hogo asked the boy as he went to a desk in his room.

"No, why?" Jin asked looking over at the lord.

"Her body fought the healers magic strangely, it shot one of them against the wall." He said flipping though a book of witches and mages.

"Wow…" the boy said looking back at her. Hogo glanced over at her again and cracked a smile. That would explain why she didn't smell like a human or demon.

"I think you should leave for now, I have work to do and she needs rest." Hogo said waving a hand at the boy to leave. Jin nodded and stood and Hogo looked slightly stunned when the boy kissed Ella's hand then patted Duke and shot out of the room.

ooOoo

Lord Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he neared his home. It had been a long trip. He had dealt with the annoying half breed again in another futile attempt to kill Naraku. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back singing softly to herself as Jaken stumbled behind yelling at her to shut up. He actually quite enjoyed the girls singing for a while, though she needed to learn some new songs. The ones she sang were not for her age now at 9 Rin nearly had all of his household servants and his warriors wrapped around her finger. He was starting her teachings when they returned home this time. She needed to learn to become a proper lady soon. They would walk on till Rin was tired tonight.

oOo

Ella groaned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She slid to the edge of the bed and looked out the open windows and saw it was nighttime. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was around 7 in the evening. She slowly stood and noticed that her legs hardly hurt anymore then everything rushed back to her and she put a hand to her head. She spotted a yakata at the foot of the bed she was in and she slipped it on. She noticed her bandaged had been changed and her arms didn't hurt as bad but when she touched it it flared up again and she clutched it to her side. She looked around and saw that Duke was gone she began to panic and went out onto the deck attached to the room; they were on the second floor of the dojo. She ran a hand though her hair and slipped out of the room looking for the dog

"Duke!" she called at the doorway hoping to see him round a corner. Muttering under her breath she walked out of the room and down the hall. She walked with one hand on the wall for balance. She was really dizzy for some reason and her head throbbed along with her arm. She drew up a map of the dojo in her mind and went to Hogo's office and knocked, when she got no answer she called softy for Duke. Still nothing she continued down to the main floor. She heard a clash of blades and went toward it. She stopped outside of the sliding doors and pushed them open slightly. Inside were 2 young males sparring, both demons that appeared around her age.

"Sorry to intrude on you but have you seen my dog?" she asked politely bowing her head to them and stepping into the room. One of the males had long black hair streaked with orange he had tiger like strips on his arms and face. He grinned at her. The other had short gold hair and dark green skin.

"Sorry lady but no we saw one earlier leaving with Lord Hogo to dinner but not since." The tiger one said.

"Well thanks anyway." She said softly her eyes locking onto his kantana. The tiger seemed to notice this and smirked and walked forward.

"You ever seen one of these up close?" He asked stepping toward her he slipped behind her before she could move and he placed the blade in front of her eyes pinning her.

"Actually yes I have, I'm even quite good with one." She snapped at him. The other male saw this and rolled his eyes, when he looked back at them Ella winked at him and made a face about the tiger. This got him to smile. The tiger moved closer to her and her face went hard as she pushed her pain out of her mind.

"And how is it that a noble woman is experienced with a kantana?" he whispered in her ear. She took one finger and stroked the inside of his wrist and she could tell his grip on the blade was loosened and in a flashed she snatched it and dodged away from him. All in the same movement she spun around on the smooth floor and placed the tip to his throat.

"I thought the basic training covered never underestimating anyone." She said calmly her purple eyes deadly cold. Her head snapped up when she heard clapping and saw Jin in the doorway watching.

"Ella-hime there you are, I was getting worried." He said stepping into the room. She put the sword down and gave it back to the tiger demon with a smile as she walked to the boy and took his hand.

"I am worried to, Duke is missing and I can't find him." She said walking toward the door.

"Hey wait a second!" called the tiger demon; Ella groaned and turned around, her eyes harsh again.

"What?" she snapped and the tiger stepped back slightly. He shook his head and she continued out and snapped the doors shut.

"Lord Hogo and Duke went to supper together he just got back and we saw you were gone." Jin said as he helped her back up the stairs. Ella nodded again clutching to the railing along the stairs. Now that her mind was off fighting she felt the pain in her head again and her vision blurred.

"You shouldn't be out of bed either. The Healers said you are to rest." He said scolding her. She flicked his nose and he yelled at her as she smiled though the waves of dizziness. He pushed open the doors to Hogo's room and led her in. He started to pull her toward the bed but she went to the deck instead seeing Duke sitting out there. Hogo was sitting at his desk and watched as she walked right by not even seeing him.

"She was looking for the dog and ran into Tye and Haru." Jin said. Hogo nodded and Jin left and went to his room. Hogo sighed and stood up and walked out onto the deck silently. Ella sat in the corner of the deck hugging the dog tightly to her. He saw her place a kiss on the dog's head, and for the first time since she had arrived he caught her actual smell not her races scent but her natural smell. She smelled like Lilac's, it was fitting for her.

"Come in, and rest. The servants brought you up some food." He said offering her his hand but she wrapped her good hand around the dog's harness and he pulled her up with ease. She smiled up at him. A strong wind caught her hair and it flew around her face.

"An angel…" he whispered to himself. Ella tilted her head at him confused.

"What?" she said, he shook his head and gestured for her to enter. He noted that she was wearing the gown he had chosen for her. It was a light gray with a dark purple obi the gown had green vines wrapping around it. He led her to a small table and she sat down and ate her meal of rice and shrimp. She saw that there were two tea cups and looked over at him. He was sitting at his desk working hard on some document.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked softly. She saw him nod his head and she quickly filled his cup. She knew how to prepare tea for a lord; she had been to many teahouses and events in her life. She rose stiffly and brought it to him and sipped on hers. She sat down on the edge of his desk and he looked up at her oddly.

"Oh sorry, I'm use to doing that back at home." She said sliding off the desk he watched her finally look around his room and take it all in.

"Will I be getting my own room?" she asked. He blushed at this question, luckily her back was to him. "

"We are getting your room ready, you will be able to move in in the morning." He said calmly, he saw her nod. Yet again she is completely different from the women he was use to. They either flirt shamelessly or are complete royal pains. She didn't even put up an argument about not having her own room for the night.

"Will I be staying with Jin then?" she asked turning her head toward him looking over her shoulder. Her hair was in thick curls from being in the braid all day and night. It had fallen out while she slept earlier.

"No Jin bunks with the other young children that are orphaned." He said, he saw her large eyes widen and heard her gasp.

"That's terrible, can you have them make my room ready for him as well." She asked walking toward him. He looked up at her and gazed at her face.

"I guess I can, if Jin wish's to." He said, knowing the boy would. He had hated sending the boy with the other orphans but it was the only thing he could do.

"He's just a little sweet heart. He reminds me so much of my little cousin back home. He swore himself to me as my guardian a few nights ago…Jin that is." She said with a laugh. This was the first time he had heard her laugh. It was a musical laughter, he wondered if she was able to sing.

"Yes, I will send a servant to ask Jin right now." He said and called for one. Once the servant was gone. Ella spotted a small raised area behind his desk that was cover in pillows on the floor was a thick plush pad. She walked slowly toward it and sat her tea on the floor next to it and slowly sank into it. She sighed in pleasure as she leaned against the silk and satin pillows.

"So am I staying you your room tonight because I could fall asleep right here." She said smiling. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes if that was alright with you, I was going to give you the bed but if you're more comfortable please do sleep there." He said watching at Duke walked over to her and curled up at her feet his tail flopped over his nose.

"What breed of dog is he?" Hogo asked finally, Ella opened one eye and looked at him. This brought a smile to his lips. He could fall hard for this woman if he wasn't careful.

"He's a German Shepherd." She said rubbing the dog's back with her foot. He nodded at this making note of it in the back of his mind. Ella began to drift off to sleep but jerked awake and hissed in pain when a servant called at the door. The servant walked in moments later and told Hogo that Jin wanted to share a room with Ella.

"Lord Hogo-san can you have your servant boil some willow bark and mint for me?" she asked looking at the back of his head.

"Yes, go bring her what she asks." Hogo said going back to work. A scout said that Lord Sesshomaru was near by and would be here in the morning. Hogo was pleased to hear this, it ment that he would have less work to do. After a while another servant brought in a teapot that smelled strongly of mint and a teacup on a tray. Ella waved her hand at the servant and she poured the brew out and passed the cup to her. Ella inhaled it for a while then took a deep drink of it, scrunching up her nose from the taste.

"Taste that bad?" He asked turning and watching her drink down two cups of it.

"Yes, but it will help ease my headache and the rest of my aches and pains." She said softly. He could tell she was sleepy, but he had other plans for her still.

"Would you like to take a bath?" He asked her. Even if her natural scent smelled wonderful she did smell like humans and horse plus blood. He smiled when she nodded her head vigorously. He helped her up and led her down the hall to the end where he pushed open the doors. Going down the stairs they came to a thick wooden door. He pushed it open and swirls of steam rushed out.

"We have many natural springs here. It was one of the main reasons that the Great Dog General built it here. Can you find your way back?" He asked as he backed away from her getting ready to leave. She nodded and walked on in Duke following close at heel. She shut the door softly and grinned when she saw that no one else was in. She walked around the place for a moment. Orbs of light flouting around above the water dimly lit the area. She spotted an area were the spring was cut off from the rest. As she got closer she saw that it was sectioned off into private areas. She grabbed a bottle of clear liquid off the shelf on the wall and sniffed it. It smelled like plain unscented soup. She brought it with her and began to remove her yakata. She folded it neatly and placed it on the small bench in front of the small bath area she was going into. She noticed that instead of the screens that separated the areas were not rectangles but in a soft half circle. As she slipped into the warm water she sighed happily. She had taken off her wrappings and would redo them once she was dry. She just sat in the water for a while enjoying the silence. She heard a splash off in the distance and she pulled herself up with her good arm to see over the screen. She spotted Duke swimming around only to get out a few seconds later and lay on the warm stone floor. She washed her hair trying to rid it of all the dirt and grime that had built up. Taking a deep breath she sank under the water and stayed down under running her hands though her hair. She remained under as long as possible then she shot up from the water gasping for air but smiling. Finally she got out of the hot spring and made a mental note to come here every night she was in this place. She wrung her hair out and flipped it over her shoulder as she dried off with one of the white towels in the room. After putting her yakata back on she walked out of the room with a dry Duke following behind.

When she got back to Hogo's room she spotted him sitting next to his bed his legs crossed in front of him. He was meditating and she kept as silent as possible. She took note of his strong young face and how long his eyelashes were. He was certainly handsome and she blushed thinking about staying in his room over night. _"Bad Ella, bad!" _She scolded herself as she sank into her bed and covered up with the blanket that was placed next to it. Duke curled up at her feet and they both drifted off to sleep before Hogo ever opened his eyes.


	3. Cat twins and pointy ears

Ella woke to the sound of moving cloth and Duke growling. She cracked her eyes open and rolled over rubbing her eyes she spotted 2 twin servant girls. Their long black and gold hair shinning in the bright morning light coming in from the deck doors that were flung wide open. One of the girls had heard her moving and looked over at her. The young girl gasped and pulled on her sister's sleeve. They both bowed quickly and moved till they were right in front of her and bowing.

"Who are you?" Ella asked as she sat up and straightened her yakata. She growled when she spotted a few small blood spots on her right sleeve.

"I'm Ino and this is Yuki. We are your maids, please let us help you dress." Ino said excitedly as she peeked up from the floor her orange eyes shining. Ella stared at them in shock. She had maids since when?! And they look so young they must only a year older than Jin if not less. Ella finally spotted something even more curious about the girls, they had long golden cat like tails. Sighing at the thought of being waited on by cats of all things she finally stood.

"Very well, do what you must." Ella said. The girls instantly moved into action. Ino darted to the dark blue kimono laid out on Hogo's bed. It had a white under kimono. The blue one had bright yellow and pink fans on it. Yuki had stripped Ella down to her shorts and bra and was looking at them oddly. The girl was slightly different from her sister. She had darkness in her eyes and her face was more angelic. Ino's face had more of a roundness to it. Yuki removed her wrappings and washed her off quickly but gently then re-wrapped them. Ella grimaced when she unwrapped her right arm, the blood had dried and when undo stuck harshly to her skin, and reopened. Yuki wiped away the blood and placed some gauze on the bleeding spot then re-wrapped her arm. Once she was washed off, Ella had stolen the rag from the girl and washed off her face removing it of sleep, she allowed the girls to put the kimono on her. They tied the pale yellow and blue obi into a beautiful bow. Ella sank to her knees at their bidding for them to do her hair. While Ino brushed out her hair that had curled from not being brushed after her bath, Yuki applied her make-up. The girl rubbed a deep red on her already naturally pink lips. She brushed a dark gray over her eyelids. The silent girl also brushed a light pink onto her cheeks. Ino finished up her hair moments later. It was brushed into soft waves with small braids running though it. The girl had braided in thin strips of light blue material into the hair as was well. Yuki held up a mirror for her to see herself in. She nodded pleased with her appearance. Ino had walked toward Duke with a brush in her hand. The dog had stood and was growling at her the hair on his back was raised.

"Let me, he knows your cats." Ella said taking the brush from the girl's hand. She groomed Duke with the experience of 15 years and finished in record time, with the dog's fur shining at the end. Ella looked toward the doors when Hogo entered and just stood at the doorway staring at her. She walked toward him and bowed from the waist. He nodded his head, still looking at her strangely. Ella smiled warmly when Jin jumped around Hogo and threw himself at her wrapping her in a soft hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said excitedly. She laughed at this and patted his head. Hogo watched all of this with a soft expression on his face.

"Time for breakfast Ella-hime! Oh Lord Sesshomaru is back. You will get a chance to see him." The boy prattled on as Ella followed Hogo out of the dojo. Duke walked at her side knowing where they were headed. Ella saw many different humans and demons on their walk to the main palace. It was a nice morning out. The sun was out bright and the sky was coated in fluffy white clouds. They entered in though a large door on the side of the large building. After that Ella was lost as she kept close to Hogo as they went down winding halls that seemed endless. Once inside the estate Ella saw that there were no other guests here. All were either part of the work staff or warriors. They entered into a large room full of long low tables. The room buzzed with energy as they walked up the rows of tables toward a long table facing all the others at the front of the room. As they passed many looked up at them curiously and bowed their heads in respect to Hogo. Jin walked off once they had entered the room going to a table full of other children where she spotted her 2 maids. Ella kept her eyes on the front table. Her eyes widened when she spotted a regal man with long straight silver hair. He had markings on his face and his gold eyes jumped out at her. He was beyond handsome, poor sweet Hogo literally paled in comparison. Ella spotted a young human girl at his side. She wore a bright green kimono and was talking endlessly to the elegant man in the middle of the table.

"Is that Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly knowing that Hogo could hear. She saw him nod and she knew instantly who the child was. She spotted 2 open spots next to the lord and she swallowed hard. As the walked around the table Hogo help her sit down next to him as he took his spot next to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home, my lord." Hogo said bowing his head when Sesshomaru looked at him. Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes landed on her for a moment then he continued to look forward. She was brought a bowl of rice and a plate of sliced fruit. Duke sat behind her taking his time eating. She heard Hogo speaking with the lord about different things, she just finally figured out that when Sesshomaru left that Hogo was left in charge in his place till his return.

"May I ask your name my lady?" a voice asked to her right. She turned her head and looked into light blue eyes. He was an aging man. He looked like he was in his 60's though his fangs and claws gave away the fact that he was demon and much older. His dark green hair was cut short and was starting to gray at the temples.

"I am Ella of the city Denver." She said pleasantly. The mans face frowned and he looked at her puzzled.

"I have never heard of a name like that or that city, where is it located?" He asked calmly.

"I am from a western continent over sea's." she said, then popped a piece of melon in her mouth. The man nodded and continued to study her. She felt Hogo nudge her and she turned and looked at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama I would like to introduce Lady Ella-hime." He said sitting back so that they could see each other. Sesshomaru stared her down, his golden eyes penetrating her.

"Its is an honor to meet you Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She said pulling out her golden fan and bowing her head. She heard him let out a 'hmm' sound. When she raised her eyes he was looking over at the small girl clutching to his arm staring at her. Her large brown eyes glowing with innocent interest.

"Ah yes, and Lady Ella-hime, I would like you to meet Lady Rin-hime." He said smiling as the young girl jumped up and ran over to Ella and sat down nearly in her lap. She saw Hogo tense when Sesshomaru looked over and watched Ella harshly. At this Ella let out a musical laughter as the girl began telling her all about their travels. Then begged Ella to tell about her about her own travels. Hogo left after a while and Rin took his seat while Ella told her of a tale about how she had crossed the sea in a giant ship.

xxXxx

Sesshomaru listened closely as the strange woman spoke with Rin. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rin took to sitting like her, the proper way with her legs and kimono tucked neatly with her hands folded. The girl even drank when this Ella drank. He raised an eyebrow when she spoke of training for 8 years with the sword and also in self-defense. He also heard her talk about archery then the subject changed slightly when her strange looking dog sat down at her side and leaned on her. Rin was for a moment scared of the dog thinking it was a wolf but Ella assured her that he was purely all dog, and well trained to only attack people that would bring her harm. He listened as she talked animatedly about how she trained dogs for wealthy people back in her home to guard people and possessions. Sesshomaru snorted when he heard her say that some of the dogs she had trained had brought down some of the worst villains. Finally tiring of their talk he rose from his seat and all talk stopped in the room as the lord left silently. Once he was gone conversation resumed.

"Do you like fighting Ella-hime?" Rin asked looking up at the woman. Ella paused with her teacup near her lips and looked over at the girl sitting next to her. Taking a deep breath she sat the cup down and rose.

"We will speak on that subject later, please excuse me Rin-hime I need to go." Ella said resting her hand on the girl's raven head. Rin smiled up at her and nodded. As she walked down the long rows of tables Jin appeared at her side and began talking happily to her.

"Ella-hime our room is ready!" he said as they exited the building and started on the path toward the dojo, Duke leading the way. She heard the maids fall in behind them as they passed a stone garden she paused when she spotted the tall Lord Sesshomaru heading in the direction of the dojo.

"Don't they have a private dojo in the palace for him?" she asked Jin as she watched him move. He nearly glided, his movement was smooth and proud. She smiled, even if he was silent and hard she didn't care, she liked him. She noticed that his one sleeve fluttered and she redirected her gaze knowing the cause. She knew nearly everything Kagome had seen and been through.

"I think so, but he probably needs to speak with Hogo-san." Jin said, watching as Ella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"ELLA-HIME!" he suddenly shouted and grabbed her hand and ran toward the dojo. Ella stumbled behind him for a moment then got her feet under her and kept up with him.

"What is it?!" She asked panicked as he ran faster, the boy nearly ran over the lord as he pulled her though the doors. They dashed up the stairs with the twin maids hustling to keep up. They burst into Hogo's room, the boy looked around franticly for something as Ella moved from the doorway as the maids walked in.

"LOOK!" he said panting as he pushed the mirror in her hand she looked in it and shrugged, the boy let out a almost feral sound and lifted up her hair from her ears. Ella let out a scream and the mirror hit the floor and shattered. Ella reached her hands up to her ears and felt them, her face contorted in horror she covered them and sank to her knees as Ino and Yuki rushed to her side to keep her from the sharp glass. Jin's head shot to the doorway as Hogo rushed in with two warriors at his side and Lord Sesshomaru finally arriving.

"Ella-hime!" Hogo shouted as he rushed to her and swept her up in his arms and moved her to the bed. She sat on the bed her face hidden in her hair her ears still covered. Lord Sesshomaru looked around the room taking in the scene and sighed in his head.

"Ella-hime, what is wrong?!" Hogo asked looking at her, he couldn't smell blood, but her scent screamed confusion and fear. She raised her head slowly her violet eyes almost glowing.

"My ears…" she whispered. Sesshomaru who had been turning to leave the drama thinking she was having a girly hissy fit stopped and sent the two warriors away.

"What's wrong with them?" Hogo asked softly moving her hands. He touched her ear with his clawed hand and yanked them back quickly and looked at her stunned. Her ears were no longer the soft curve of a human but had a slight but definite point to them, almost like demon ears but not as long.

"Its all right calm down. Your body is just awakening to its new abilities." He said softly as he pet her hair.

"What is she?" Sesshomaru asked deeply as he stepped on into the room. He noted that the confusion that had lingered on her scent increased but the fear nearly all disappeared as he approached. He paused finding it odd. Even female's hell bent on mating him had feared him. Hogo seemed to notice this to and frowned hard.

"Well she is certainly not a demon, human, witch, or mage, and I'm fairly confident that she's not an elemental." He said as he stood her up. Sesshomaru nodded and stared at her.

"A sorceress." He stated and left.

"I'm a what?!" Ella asked stepping away from him as he reached out for her. Duke stepped in front of her and lowered his head in warning at Hogo. The demon saw this and got angry that she would back away from him.

"Not only are you a sorceress, but one of dark magic." He stated coldly.

"How?" she asked in disbelief. Hogo calmed himself, settling the fire in his blood.

"I don't know how, but I do know that when the healers used their light magic on you, it flared up and now it will shape you to what you truly are." He said. Ella nodded numbly and looked down at a large piece of the mirror near her.

"How much of me will change?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.

"I have no clue really." He said feeling bad for not being able to assure her of anything. He watched as her worried eyes hardened and her lips formed a straight line.

"Very well, I would like to move into my room now." She said and waved a hand at the maids.

"Oh, and Hogo, how is it that I have maids?" She asked looking at his with a sly glint in her eyes. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well since you're basically a foreign dignitary I figured you should have maids. Every lady does have at least one." He said as he watched the girls gather Ella's few things. She nodded to him and gave him a sweet smile that made his blood burn in his veins but for a whole other reason then before.

"Lady Ella-hime, this way please." Ino said as she stood at the door. Ella nodded and followed them out. As she closed the screen doors she nodded to him. He watched her go her scent clung to the room and he smiled at this. After a moment of deep thought he walked out of the room and headed to his office to speak with Sesshomaru.

ooOoo

Ella smiled as she looked at her new room. It was 5 doors down the hall from Hogo. It was a large room with a deck as well. A low bed was against one wall and a small desk was in the middle of the room facing the deck and the view. There was also a tall armoire where the maids placed her kimonos that she had been given to wear the past two days. On the bed she spotted three wrapped packages. She walked over to it and pick up the small piece of paper attached to one of them.

"A gift to the new instructor." It read. She smiled knowing that she would be doing her share to earn these gifts. She opened them and found that 2 of the packages where hakama outfits and the last was a five layer kimono. The first layers were red, white, and a pale purple. The forth layer was pure white silk with ivory stitching on the sleeves and was split high in the front to let the under layers show. The top and final layer was black with small white circles with a pale purple dot in the center. On the back of the kimono was an elaborate scene. It was a long haired purple dog that highly resembled Duke due to shading. The dog was standing before a silver willow tree. Ella just gazed at it in awe; it was a true work of art. Ino and Yuki stood on either side of her and were looking at it as well.

"Wow that must of cost a lot, I haven't seen one made like this since we were assigned to clean Lord Sesshomaru's mothers old room." Ino said, taking it when Ella handed it to her to put away. Ella smiled as she looked at the hakama outfits as well. One was elaborate as well; it had 3 layers for the kimono top parts were all white. Then there was a coat-like one to go over the other 3 that had black feathers on the sleeves. The front had 2 large pendants attacked to the front on either side of her chest. They were silver flowers with pearls dangling from them. The pants were black, and the obi was black and white with feathers on it.

"I've seen those before!" Ino said as she took it from Ella.

"The warriors wear elaborate hakama's before heading for war, I've seen a few like this on some of the other women warriors." She continued as she took the other hakama outfit, it was plain black pants and a white top with ivory flowers stitched into the sleeves. She spotted a door to the side of the room next to the armoire. She walked to it and pulled it open and she spotted Jin in the much smaller room. It had a nice bed in the corner and small desk; it also had a window but no deck. Ella smiled softly as she watched the boy take care to fold everything neatly and put it away. She spotted a sword on one wall on a stand with a candle placed before it. Ella figured it was Jin's fathers. She stepped back into her room silently as the 2 maids left the room only to return a few minuets later with their bed mats. They walked into Jin's room and rolled out their beds. Ella walked over to the mirrors and stared at herself in them. She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned her head this way and that; they were actually starting to grow on her in a matter of speech. They gave her higher check bones. She leaned forward and ran her fingers over her checks where Sesshomaru's markings would be. Sighing she turned from the armoire and grabbed a pair of black slippers that she found at the doorway and slipped them on. She paused at the doorway for a moment then continued on out with Duke at her side.

oOo

She found herself walking among tall grasses dotted with a wide variety of wild flowers. She kept the dojo in sight as she walked not wanting to wander too far. The grassy field bordered a thick tree line and every time she would start to head in that direction Duke would get in her way and force her back away from it. As she walked she found a path finally and strolled along it with Duke jumping around in front of her chasing butterflies they finally came upon a small pond with a large boulder sitting half in the water. Ella smiled as she jogged to it and jumped up on it and pulled off her shoe's she hiked up her gown and dipped her feet in the cool clear water. Her mind began to wonder, and she began to think that she never wanted to leave this beautiful paradise.

Yeah…yeah…

The soft sound of music began in her mind and Ella closed her eye's and took a deep breath to start the verse as the music became louder in her ear's, it was a pleasant tune and she swayed with it as the word's bubbled up and out of her mouth…

_What you got if you ain't got love_

_The kind that you just want to give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You want to shut the world out and just be left alone_

'_Cause sometime that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_

_What you've been up there searching for_

_Forever is in your hands_

_When you figure out that love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else seem so small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_A problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide_

_It swallows you whole_

_While you sit around thinking about what you can't change_

_And worrying about all the wrong things_

_Time flying by_

_Moving so fast_

_You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

As she ended she breathed deeply and plopped back on her back feeling a release from her tension of the past days. She stared up at the bright blue sky to endless time. As she drifted deeper in her thoughts memories come forward of her life back in her time. Her past, the family she no longer had. Only Kagome and her family were left.

LLLLL

_Ella clutched a tiny Duke close to her chest as she stood looking though a large pane of glass at the bodies of her mother and father hooked up to a dozen machines all beeping. The doctor's rushed by her into the room a lot of yelling nurses entered the room as well. One of the young nurses looked toward the window and saw the pale girl staring into the room, looking more lifeless then her dying parents. She walked forward slowly and reached up to close the curtains so she couldn't see them try futilely to save the already dead. As she gazed at the child she saw a strange light in the girls light purple eyes as they darkened to almost blackness. The nurse stumbled backward and fell onto a tray of scalpels she screeched in pain as the other nurses and doctors turned to look at her some rushed to her and rushed her out of the room. Ella let her eyes drop to the whimpering ball of fur in her arms._

"_Calm my love no harm shall fall to you…" she spoke softly her gaze returning back up only to see the pale blue of the curtains. Ella tensed up in rage. Her mind went blank and she let out a shattering scream. She fell to the ground blacked out._

_**Day after.**_

_Ella sat on a large white couch in their family room the TV on she watched the headlining news unfold. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Burr died last night after being recovered from a plane crash to Paris along with 12 other members of the family. They are the owners of the largest platinum dealers in the world. Also at the exact time of their death there was a devastating black out the same hospital and 8 other patients and 2 employs died. The only remaining heir to the Burr dynasty that is rumored to be to have a net worth of over 2.1 billion is their 9 year old daughter Ella Burr." "No information has been released as to the were abouts of the girl but we here at channel 8 send her our deepest regards and wish her well." _

_The screen went blank as she turned off the TV and set the remote down. Ella looked over at her dog on the couch and started humming a haunting tune to herself as she slid off the couch as the small pup followed behind she walked though the dark mansion the maids rushed from her presence fearing the girls temper. One maid halted in front of her and looked around panicking as Ella slowly raised her eyes to the woman's face._

"_You were mama's favorite, I never liked you though, you smell of rotting flesh." The girl spat out with a smirk on her face as the woman stumbled back from the child._

"_GET OUT ALL OF YOU, OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!" Ella roared the lights flickering. The child never noticed the fact due to her eye's being clamped shut tightly._

LLLLLLLL

Ella shot up clutching her chest gasping for breath she felt a slight pain in her chest and she looked down to see her already long nails shrinking back from razor sharp points.

"Oh my spirits!!!" Ella gasped as she scuttled back on the boulder as if away from the monster she was becoming and ended up falling off and hitting her head hard on the a few smaller rocks.

"Oww…." She whined as she sat up. She looked over to her side as Duke looked at her worried.

"I'm fine." She mumbled as the dog pulled her up. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright my lady?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Yes I'm fine." Ella mumbled embarrassed that someone had seen her fall. She turned around and bowed her head as a tall silver haired demon stood before her. He had long ears that stuck out of his hair and pointed back. He had black eyes and a black circle on his forehead. Ella knew for some reason that this man was important and she should show respect.

"You have a unique voice." he stated looking her over. She was different for a demon but had an odd beauty that was truly unheard off. "I was told that the west was prized for its strong warriors and beauty but never for its songs. Tell me what is your name." He said gesturing for her to walk with him. She stumbled forward then laughed and caught herself and walked beside him.

"I am Lady Ella I am one of the new instructors at the dojo here." Ella said pleased that she could now give some validation to her reason of being here.

"You don't look like a warrior, your voice and face belong on stage." He stated looking forward as they neared the dojo.

"If you don't mind me asking what is your name? Oh and thank you." she said smiling. He looked over at with his piercing dark eyes and smirked.

"I am Lord Kane, you could say I am a cousin of Lord Sesshomaru's. I was asked here to help train a young sorceress. You see I specialized in darkness and shadows. Would you happen to be her by the way?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye; a mischievous smirk on his face. Ella nodded dumbly her mouth slightly open.

"I thought so, I could feel dark power pouring from your area as I came closer to hear the music and song." He said. Ella stopped walking and looked at him strangely as he turned to look back at her. Duke stood in front of her and lowered his head.

"What music?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"There was music surrounding you as you sang. I'm sure you heard it, but didn't realize you were projecting it." he said smoothly as he extended his hand to her. She slowly placed her's in his. Ella almost jumped out of her skin and yanked her hand back as Hogo appeared next to her.

"Lord Kane, nice to see you found our Ella-hime." He growled at the lord. Kane glared at him, as Ella looked confused back and forth.

"Where's Jin?" Ella asked placing a hand on Hogo's arm after a few moments of tense silence. Hogo turned his head toward her and smiled.

"He's in the dojo, trying to copy the move you used the night you went looking for Duke." He said looking at her pleased that her attention was on him. She nodded and smiled and looked toward Kane. Hogo had to refrain from snarling his hate for the lord was nearly unhealthy.

"Lord Kane I would like you to meet someone dear to me, since I imagine we will be spending some time together as you are my new sensei." She said with a laugh. He nodded and turned back to Hogo.

"I'll see you later, okay." She said squeezing his arms. He looked down at her and in an instant knew she knew his feelings, and he could trust her to be a strong friend. He nodded and watched as she left with the shadow lord. Duke trotted at her side as they entered the dojo and Ella paused at the door listening closely. Smiling she turned left and went past 3 doors then slid the 4th open to revel Jin alone in one of the rooms with a wooden practice sword. He didn't hear her enter and he growled in frustration and threw the sword away.

"I'll never get it!" he muttered rubbing his hands.

"You shouldn't throw your sword." Ella scolded making herself known. He jumped and turned toward her and blushed and nodded his head and ran and grabbed it off the ground.

"I know, I am just frustrated. I can't move the way you did. Hogo explained it to me and said that in every movement you made it was all for the momentum of the spin and the pressure of the blade all the while you kept from slicing open his throat." Jin said holding out the sword to her.

"Show me again?" he asked his eyes large and pleading Ella stared hard down at him then she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, stand there." She instructed. She pulled off her shoes and tossed them toward the wall. She looked over when she didn't hear them clatter against the floor and saw that lord Kane had caught them and was sitting them neatly at the entrance. He stood back up and smiled at her.

"Please continue, I would like to see the move that has impressed this child so much." He said walking along the wall and sitting down to watch.

"It's nothing really just a simple spin." She said as she raised her arms making the sleeves of her kimono slid back revealing her bandaged arms. Kane noticed her arms and frowned his eyebrows, she was a strange little creature. He watched as her slight movement almost hidden by her gown glided. She barely touched the floor as she walked to stand in front of Jin her back to him. She told him not to move a muscle incase of error. In a swirl of vibrant color she darted forward and on her second step she paused on her big and little toe and used the movement to spin and placed the tip of the wooden blade at the boys throat. Jin smiled and backed away and Ella lowered the sword to her side. He noticed that she held the blade with her left hand, it was unusual to see someone predominately left-handed.

"See, you make it so simple but I can't do it." he said flustered, Kane raised an eyebrow as Ella laughed and placed a hand on the boys head.

"If you can't do it and it doesn't feel natural then it's not your style of fighting. I like this style because it's even move like dance then other styles. Your probably more suited for Hogo's style." She said smiling down at him. He thought about it for a minuet then nodded and smiled brightly.

"You're right, your style is to girly! I need to be more like Lord Hogo and fight using a man's style!" he proclaimed loudly. When he looked up at Ella he blinked up at her, her face was red and her right eye was twitching.

"I suggest running." Kane said watching the scene with pleasure.

"Why you little twerp I could kick Hogo's ass, like I'm about to do to yours!" she yelled as the boy turned tail and ran out of the room laughing and screaming all at once. Ella ran after him waving the sword, she paused at the door and turned and bowed to him,

"I'll return as soon as possible, but I must punish my ward!" with that said she ran out bumping into Lord Sesshomaru, Kane shot up when she fell backward and caught her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Kane said in a monotone. "Ella-san leave us." He said setting her back on her feet. She bowed to Sesshomaru who didn't even spare her a glance as he advanced on Kane.

"JIN GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!!!" she yelled as soon as the doors snapped shut. She ran down the hall and spotted the boy dart up the stairs toward the second floor. Smirking she darted up, Duke leading the way. She could hear the boy laughing and she heard Hogo's deep chuckle as she hit the second floor.

"JIN YOU TRADER!" she yelled laughing as Duke jumped around in circles.


	4. I don't wanna wake up

Yawning she slipped out of bed and walked toward the deck sliding open the doors and breathing in the clean morning air. Twirling a lock of her hair around her finger she looked out toward the palace as the morning sun struck the face of the elegant structure. Turning back around and going inside she ran a hand over Duke's head and the dog raised his head. He was still stretched out on her bed. Moving to the middle of the room she began to stretch out and wake up her body. She slid to the floor and started doing crunches and push-ups. Just as she picked herself up from the floor Ino and Yuki knocked on the door and waited for Ella to allow them to enter. They walked in dressed and ready for the day as they moved to ready Ella as well. She wore the plain hakama today and simply had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. After much nagging she let the girls apply some eye shadow. Once finished she ushered Duke off the bed and headed to breakfast. Just as she slid the door open Hogo nearly collided with her.

"Morning." She said brightly as he smiled and nodded in reply and gestured for her to come along.

"Ella-hime?" he asked looking over at her, her eyes looked up toward his and locked on their target.

"Yes?" she asked smiling watching his face cloud.

"I want you to be careful around Lord Kane…I do not trust him." Hogo said looking away from her face. Ella was silent rolling over what he told her. She could tell from yesterday that he did not like Kane but what was his reason for it?

"I understand…I…will be cautious." She said nodding to herself as they exited the dojo.

"Good." He said plainly "Oh and also you will begin practicing with him today along with starting your teachings here in the dojo. Ah one more thing…Lord Sesshomaru has decided that you are welcome to dine at the main table, though to be truthful I think it was young Lady Rin's idea." He rambled with a smile. Laughing Ella nodded and rested her hand on Duke's head. Once entering the dinning hall they made their long walk to the head table and sat down in same places as the day before. Eating the food placed before her she zoned out on the world around her, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone or something brushed along her ribcage.

"Hello Ella-hime." A dark voice whispered in her ear. Turning her head her eyes met those of Lord Kane's.

"Good morning." She replied looking down at his clawed hand that was resting on her knee. He saw her look and smirked and removed his hand.

"I trust you have been informed on the matter that we beginning your practice today?" he asked casting an eye her way while picking up a cup of tea. She nodded and popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Please hold on for one moment." She said as she turned toward Hogo and tapped him on the leg with her fan. He turned his head toward her and smiled then as his eyes drifted past her face and landed on the man beside her his face hardened.

"What time am I to start teaching?" she asked smiling drawing his attention. Nodding he pulled a slip of paper out of his shirt.

"Here this is your schedule, you teach every day after lunch. When we return I will take you to the room you will be working in." he said then turned back to Lord Sesshomaru. Unknown to all, the dog lord had been watching the complete display. This new woman was going to be the cause of trouble; there was no doubt about that. He could almost feel Kane lusting for her. Ella unfolded the paper and scanned over it. She was to start training after breakfast with Lord Kane.

"I guess we start after this." She said smiling at him. He nodded, frowned then looked away.

"Meet me in the field from yesterday." He said and rose and left the room. Ella watched him leave with her mouth in a slight 'o'. She continued to eat until another voice reached her ears.

"Ella-hime!" cried Rin as she pulled on her sleeve. Laughing Ella looked down to her right and smile at the flustered child.

"Forgive me…I was thinking." She said patting the girl's hand.

"It's okay… Sesshomaru-sama does that too." She said smiling. "Do you like flower's?" Rin asked out of the blue. Ella surprised by the question laughed brightly and nodded.

"Yes I adore Orchids, Violet, and Lilies." Ella replied. Rin nodded and pulled a small blue flower out of her sleeve, it was dried and the petals were a soft velvety texture. Handing up to Ella she adverted her eyes. A soft look crossed Ella's face as she took it and sniffed it.

"Thank you Rin-hime." She said tucking it in her sleeve. Rin beamed up at her and ran off back to the other side of Sesshomaru. When she straightened she noticed that Hogo was gone and Sesshomaru was looking intently at her. Bowing her head in respect she smiled at him. He looked blankly at her then rose while still watching her. Turning on his heel he left with Rin following behind. Sighing she stood and called for Duke softly who was down playing with some of the children at the table Jin sat at. She walked toward the table and Jin rose and introduced her to a few of his friends. After this she headed back to her room with Duke. Tightening the ribbon that held her hair up she pulled off the shoes she had worn to breakfast for her boots. Walking out she began humming just as she was passing Hogo's door he popped his head out and called for her to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs. As she stood waiting she watched a group of young demons pass all carrying a different type of weapon. She noticed a familiar green skinned demon among them and smiled and waved at him. He blushed and smiled back while a few members of the group teased him. Laughing silently she looked up as Hogo appeared next to her.

"Follow me." He said heading off down the main hall. Going down to the second door he stopped and slid it open and walked on though. She followed behind and entered a large room the floor covered in mats the walls held various types of weapons all for practice. Smiling she walked to one wall and pulled off a pair of short twin swords. They were made of bamboo and weighed nearly nothing. Smirking at Hogo she slipped onto a fighting position. Seeing what she was up to he pulled off a practice kantana, as Duke moved to the side of the room and sat down Hogo lunged at her. She blocked with both blades crossed and pushed off him into a back flip. The second her foot touched the ground she sent her body toward him and allowed her arms to hang behind her the blades pressed against her underarms. He stepped to the side to avoid her attack only to have her sink to the ground and swing her leg out at him. Laughing he jumped out of her reach then ran at her again only to vanish from her sight. He circled her, as she stood crouched down trying to see him. He moved to fast for her untrained eyes to see. As he came around toward her face again he saw she was smiling, her eyes going black. He felt an intense pressure above his left shoulder causing him to stop running. Looking to the spot Ella had been she now stood behind him. Before he had the chance to overcome his shock she had her blades to his spine and throat.

"Ella?" he asked worried that the dark magic in her had taken over but he felt the blades loosen around his neck then they fell to the floor with a dull thud. He turned around as she stood looking at her hands.

"I don't know how I did that…" she said in a shaky voice. Smiling he grabbed her hands and cupped them between his.

"You will soon." He spoke to her softly she nodded and looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"You need to be here after lunch today, okay." He said then stepped back from her as he felt his blood beginning to burn from contact with her. She nodded then walked around him and picked up their weapons and put them away.

"Alright I will see you later. I need to meet up with my new sensei." She said with a laugh he nodded and watched as she left. Looking down at his hand as he walked out the door not long after he smiled thinking about the violet eyed woman.

ooOoo

She jogged out into the field with Duke nipping at her hands as they went. Laughing she jumped out of his reach as she played around Kane stood among the dark tree line watching the bright woman move. She had natural grace it was no surprise that that fire demon had taken a liking to her. She came to a halt in the middle of the field and stood waiting. Her hair fluttered in the wind and he flashed into her sight he stood about 5 feet from her. Smiling he walked forward and placed his thumb on her forehead. He tried to enter her mind to spark the magic in her but he was met with a strong mental wall. Frowning he heard what sounded like chains clanging against each other. Stepping away from her he frowned.

"Well this will be harder than I thought it would be." He mumbled as she gazed up at him shocked. He jumped back from her and smirked evilly.

"How much do you care for that dog?" he asked eyeing the animal. Watching her out of the corner of his eye he saw her face-harden.

"I would die for him." She hissed and stepped toward the dog. Smirking he gathered an orb of dark energy and sent it at her and the dog. With a snarl out of both the dog and woman they lunged away from it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she snapped as she stumbled to her feet. Appearing over her he formed a sword and plunged it at her. With a scream she rolled out of the way as Duke ran at Kane's back to attack him. With a grunt he swung around and flung the dog a distance. Though unknown to Ella he allowed the dog a soft landing. She let out a nearly animal like snarl and jumped to her feet and ran at him.

"What are you going to do you have no weapon?" he sneered making her madder.

"Watch me!" she snapped as her eyes darkened. Smiling when he saw his method was working he put back up his mask and lunged at her with the sword. She ducked out of the way and slammed her elbow into his back. Releasing a hiss as shock waves racked threw his body he swung around and snapped his wrist and shot little black blades at her. Her eyes widen and she hit the ground on her stomach only to jump back up. Frowning he tossed a few more at her. She danced around them then he smiled brightly when she reached a hand out to try and grab one. She wrapped her fingers around it and spun with the power of his throw and sent it back at him. He caught it with his teeth as it was headed straight for his head.

"Very good. I thought it would take much long to get you to even call on any darkness and be able to touch mine. Now make this a sword." He said tossing another small throwing knife at her. She caught it and looked down at it oddly not knowing what to do.

"How?" she asked looking up at him to see that he already had a sword and was moving his body to come at her. With a smirk he jumped at her.

"Figure it out." He whispered as he shot past her. With a yelp she was sent flying forward as he kicked her in the ass. She tucked and rolled and sprung up with a growl. Screaming as Kane appeared above her again as she ran around the field from him. She smirked evilly knowing that her constant avoidance was pissing him off.

oOo

Sitting on top of the palace he watched as that pathetic demon attempted to train the new sorceress. All he had accomplished so far was making her scream in a most unpleasant way and pissing her off. He nearly smiled when she had elbowed him, he could feel her power aching to be let loose it just need to be triggered it was ready to happen.

"She will be useful if she remains here though. Hogo is well taken with her though and that could cause trouble if she were to be hurt by Kane." He thought petting his tail.

"_Though…the creature is unusual and will draw some attention when her powers do open."_

"…"

"…"

"_She is pleasant to watch at least." His mind stated. _Growling he stood angered by his own mind and leapt off the roof and toward his own dojo to take his mind off this new woman.

oOo

"Are you TRYING TO KILL ME?!" she snapped as she jumped out of his way once more.

"I will unless you begin to defend yourself." He hissed as he slashed at her again and sliced off a small piece of her sleeve as she spun around him.

"Well at this rate I won't need to." She said smirking only to be knocked to the ground hard.

"Do you think I am truly this easy to avoid!?" he snarled glaring down at her. She swallowed hard and nodded her head without thinking. He let out a growl and increased his blade and slashed down at her. With a scream she put up her arms over her face, after a few seconds she opened her eyes not feeling anything but a little light headed. Around her was a pulsing dome. It glistened a dark purple and blue, standing up it moved to accommodate her body. Looking around for Kane she turned in a circle. When she was facing the palace she saw another small glowing dome. Smiling brightly she ran toward it as she got closer she could tell it was Duke. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain between her eyes. She closed her eyes in pain to try and push it to the back of her mind. She felt a shock ripple though her body and opened her eyes. Kane was trying to force his way into the dome. His sword was huge and was flaring out with all the dark power he was pushing into it. The dome began to bend to the pressure until Duke slamming into his body knocked him off of her.

"Duke here!" she called as the dog stood a few feet from the outside of her dome. He walked though the wall of power his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Good boy!" she said smirking as Kane stood just a foot from her barrier glaring at her. His eyes glowed a dark green as he began to smirk Ella stared at him then started to back away. Duke let out another growl and shot at the man as he raised his hand upward toward the sky.

"DUKE!!!!!!" she screamed as the dog burst free from her dome and out into the open another dome formed instantly. She then let out a terrified shriek as something dark shot out of the ground and closed around Duke and holding him high up in the air out of the way. The dark vines wrapped tightly around the dome preventing her from seeing the dogs.

"Now its just the 2 of us for real." He snarled and extended his hand out toward her. She felt the ground rumbled beneath her feet as vines began to creep out around it. She began to hyperventilate unsure what to do next.

"You see, you can not stay in your dome forever…you must come out and play or be trapped by your own doing." He said smirking at her. Her hand tightened around the small knife in her hand feeling the blade slice her skin she looked down stunned having forgotten that she still held it. A frown crossed her face as she looked down at it then with a smile she waved to Kane then ran at the side of her dome and burst threw it. The dome disappeared into small shimmering particles that trailed after till they reached her body and wrapped around her in a body tight barrier. Smirking she focused on the blade in her hand as she ran feeling Kane running at her side feet away. Glancing his way she pushed her new found power down toward her hand and into the knife. She stared at it shocked at is began to grow. When it was the size of her forearm she slid to a sudden stop and flung her body at Kane who stumbled shocked by her movement he expected her to wait till the blade was much larger. He felt the burn of her new sword as it sliced open his hip. As she flew past him he slammed the base of his sword into her back knocking her to the ground. As soon as her body made connection with his power the barrier around her shimmered in what looked like a crack in armor then mended itself. She slid along the ground and ended up on her back breathing hard. He looked down at her over his shoulder. The small blade was tucked to the underside of her arm. It was pulsing in dark energy like his only her's had sparks of differing colors mixed in. Her eyes were black as she glared up at him.

"We are done for the day…rest for now you will be tired soon." He said then walked away. She stood and looked up at the vine cage Duke was now in with a yelled of irritation she walked toward it. She was about to push a large amount of energy into her blade when suddenly the vine split down the center and Dukes dome slowly slide down the split. The dog ran toward her the moment he could move. Ella looked around shocked for what split the vine. She spotted long silver locks flowing on the wind from behind the large lumped form of the vine that had stacked itself to about 7 feet high.

"About time you bastard I thought you were going to leave me to get Duke out!" she yelled toward the silver. Stepping around the mass of black and green Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the woman. He saw her eyes widen in shock then she covered her mouth with her hands in a childish way.

"Forgive me my lord I though you were Kane-san!" she said bowing to him as he walked closer. He looked down at her bent form with slight interest.

"Hmmm, still standing I see…" he mumbled as she stood up straight and looked at him oddly. She then felt a wave of dizziness hit her like a truck. She reached a hand out to brace herself and fell forward as she blacked out from exertion. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman he now held by the waist with deep hidden amusement. Sighing inwardly he glanced at the dog that was sitting near him watching him closely. He gathered her up with the use of his tail then headed toward the dojo. As he neared he saw Hogo fly out of the building toward him. They met about 20 yards from the entrance of the dojo and Hogo took Ella from his arms and cradled her close to his chest like a precise jewel. With a nod Sesshomaru turned away to leave him to care for the woman..

ooOoo

Entering his room Sesshomaru waved a hand for the busty blonde demoness to leave his room. The maid left bowing deeply showing off her chest, though his gaze never settled on her. As the maid left he stepped toward the deck off of his room and leaned against the door frame the wind swept the scent of the sorceress straight into his memory other than smelling vaguely like Hogo and Kane her scent was calm and soft…._its nearly intoxicating…_he mind mentioned. With a growl he moved from the door and pulled off his kimono and tossed it to the floor and pulled on a clean new one that didn't smell of her.

'**Ello my wonderful readers. Hope this chapter makes everyone happy, I know it's a bit on the short side but I have been very busy lately and haven't had time to work on this. Please review I love hearing from you all.**

**Thankies!!!**

**~Shanna~**


	5. New governess's

Ella woke to the sound of Ino talking softly to her sister who made no reply. Ella groaned and rolled over. Ino was instantly at her side helping her into a sitting position.

"Ella-hime how are you feeling?" Ino asked waving a hand to Yuki who poked her in the side. Ella watched as Yuki fled the room while Ino moved and pulled the ribbon out of her hair and brushed through it quickly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ella asked as Yuki walked back in with Jin and Hogo behind her. Jin ran forward and curled up in her lap as she patted his head and Hogo stood a few feet away watching her.

"About 2 hours I think." Hogo answered the question that had been sent to Yuki.  
She nodded pleased she hadn't missed working with the young students.

"Good." She said simply. She glanced around the room and located the furry mass she was looking for. Duke was curled up sleeping lightly out on her deck in the warm sunlight.

"I take it you are awakened now?" Hogo asked waving a hand at the maids to leave along with Jin. They left the room quickly with only Jin giving any form of protest at being made to leave 'his' Ella-hime. Hogo sat down on the edge of her bed and looked her over slowly.

"He didn't hurt you any did he?" Hogo asked watching her eyes. She smiled and shook her head no.

"I had thought he hurt Duke but thankfully he didn't so I'm fine." Ella said grinning as she slipped out of the bed and tested her legs. Satisfied that she wasn't in the least wobbly she called for Duke who happily greeted her.

"I think you might want to change and get ready to go for some lunch you must be hungry after exerting so much energy." Hogo said calmly. At mention of a meal Duke started running around all excited.

"That sounds good." Ella spoke softly as she clapped her hands, after a few moments Yuki and Ino walked through the door.

"I would like to take a bath if you could get me something to wear for when I'm done and take it down I would appreciate it." Ella said as she walked toward the door nodding to Hogo as she left. Duke bounced around ahead of her as she made the long track toward the bathhouse.

Stepping into the room she breathed in the warm lightly scented air the mist was thick. She stood in the doorway listening, allowing a smile at hearing no one in the large pool she grabbed a bar of unscented soap and a towel off the self and stripped down and unwrapped her arms. Seeing that the large gashes were almost gone she dove in. As the water wrapped around her she was filled with a sense of peace and calm. She flipped over while under the water and extended her arms outward she allowed a small amount of her new power out and held herself down in the water. She heard the twins walk in and come near the edge then everything was silent. Letting out a sigh she gulped in water and started choking and shot up out of the water gasping for air.

"Are you alright Ella-hime?" Ino asked worried and Ella swam to the edge of the warm pool.

Still breathing in deeply trying to calm her burning lungs she answered them, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just forgetful for a moment." she said resting her head on the edge. The 2 girls looked at each other than Ino laughed lightly and placed a hakama outfit down on the bench with Ella's other clothes. The twins silently left and Ella propped herself up on her elbows and closed her eyes for a moment. A dark purple smoke swirled up in her minds eye and as a brilliant orange and white flame burned beneath it a raspy voice whispered in her ear in an unknown language. The voice jerked her awake as a clawed hand was placed on her head. Ella flung herself in the water to escape the hand as she took in who the owner was. Sighing in relief when she saw it was only Hogo.

"You scared me." She mumbled as she swam back to the edge. He gave a rotten grin and handed a towel down to her. She took it glaring at him and wrapped it around her body still in the water then climbed out.

"Jerk." Ella mumbled smiling as she grabbed her clothes and another towel and went behind a screen.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I thought you had been in here a long time and got worried and came to check on you, I can tell though I am un-welcome." Hogo said trying to sound hurt.

"Did you know you're a drama queen?" Ella asked coming out from behind the screen still drying her hair.

"No, what's that?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Its someone that's over dramatic and loves attention. Actually you're really not one but it sounded good at the time." Ella said smiling lightly.

"Oh, well then that makes some sense I assume…here let me help you with that." Hogo said pushing her down onto the bench next to the poolside and raised his hand a little above her head and allowed heat to course through his body to his hand above her head. He moved it around her head and a small swirl of white fire appeared and circled her. She started at it mesmerized by the beauty and danger of it. She then snapped her head back to Hogo as he snapped his fingers and the flame disappeared and he grinned at her and lifted a lock of her now dry hair and toyed with it.

"Thanks." Ella said smiling gratefully and stood and walked with Hogo to the door were Duke was lying dozing lightly. Laughing Ella nudged him with her foot and he jumped to his feet and stared around then started wagging his tail as they left the steamy bathroom.

oOo

They entered the dinning hall side by side with Duke darting ahead causing people to move out of the way. Ella smiled when she saw Rin trying to stand and wave to her. As she continued to study the child she spotted a busty blonde sitting behind her holding her in her seat. The woman's boobs were nearly falling out of her dark red kimono. Her bright pink eyes glared past Rin to Ella. Ella shrugged and cast her eyes over to where Sesshomaru was seated and was shocked to see him staring at her.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru-sama know that I have been brought into my powers?" Ella asked Hogo quietly as the neared the table.

"Yes, I wonder who the new whore is…?" He muttered to himself as he smiled over at Ella. She chuckled lightly as they sat and began the mid day meal. Hogo turned from her to converse with Sesshomaru and left Ella to eat peacefully. She felt a cold chill run over her body as she looked to the right and saw Lord Kane sit gracefully next to her. She smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked picking up his cup of tea.

"Oh I'm fine now but everything seems much more vivid, is that normal?" Ella asked looking up at him. He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and nodded slowly.

"Yes it is, and all of your senses should begin to sharpen the more your powers are awakened. Though I don't expect it to happen all at once." He murmured then turned to talk with another demon seated next to him. The rest of the meal passed in small bits of conversation with Hogo and Kane. Ella was granted the knowledge that the new 'whore' was Rin's governess who also had the hots for Sesshomaru-sama. Ella finally stood and left the room well before everyone else to go and warm up and explore the training room where she would be working.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched as she left early her scent had changed greatly and was becoming more pleasant then expected. He allowed himself to miss her smell when the scent of Rin's governess wafted by his nose. She reeked of lust and greed as she moved closer to him. While the woman was distracted by her closeness to Sesshomaru, Rin took the chance to run after Ella laughing as she went down the rows of tables. Sesshomaru sighed silently and stood casting a glare down at the worthless wrench and followed after the child. Growling softly when he saw Rin enter the dojo he increased his speed. She was not protected by the barrier around the main house out here. He heard Rin yell out and sped toward her. He arrived in time to see Ella throw herself down the stairs and tuck the child to her body to block her from the fall.

"ELLA-SAMA!" Rin cried crawling off of her and pushing the hair out of her face. "Are you alright?!" She asked in a panic. Ella sat up nodding and looked the child over for injury then patted her head.

"I'm fine no need to worry." She spoke softly looking down at the child. Sesshomaru watched all of this from the shadows, the way her face softened when she spoke with Rin about flowers. He noted how her soft pink lips plumped slightly as she sighed and grabbed Rin's hand and walked his way to the door. He stepped into view after shaking himself out of the trance of her face.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I was just bringing her back to the main house." Ella spoke softly to him bowing her head as he stepped closer. He reached a hand out and rested it on Rin's head and pushed her the tiniest bit.

"Go now to your room…" he said sternly to her as Rin smiled and ran off. Ella peaked up at him from her slightly bowed position as he stared down at her and turned down a hall.

"Come woman." Sesshomaru said not waiting for her to follow. Sighing she stood and popped her back quickly then darted after him. She heard him down the dark hall and followed his footsteps as her eyes adjusted to the light. Sesshomaru breathed deeply as her scent clung to the whole building and relaxed him like a drug. He slid a dojo room door open and walked in and grabbed a practice sword off the wall just as she walked in the door sliding it shut. The moment she turned he slashed at her as she flung herself to the side to avoid his hit. He quickly advanced on her not saying a word.

"My Lord please?!" she gasped as he lunged at her and she stumbled back into the wall he went to pin her and she slipped down the wall and between his legs. _"Well if that isn't erotic while fighting I'm afraid I don't know what is"_ he spoke in his mind. As he watched she glance at the walls around her searching for a weapon to use. Her face was flushed as she rapidly looked at him then started to run to one side of the room. He moved after her only to be nearly knocked off his feet by an eastern style practice sword that was a gift from a foreign lord. _"At least she's entertaining." _ The sword went to her hand and she moved to attack him she spun with the power of the sword he brought down on hers and kicked her leg out at him only to barely clip the cloth of his sleeve.

"What is the point in this?!" Ella growled out at him in frustration. "You know I am not capable of matching you!" she snapped out as she ran toward him with a large burst of her power centered in her feet. Sesshomaru jumped backward as she disappeared from sight for a moment then reappeared in his face bringing the sword upward along his mid section. His eyes hardened and he knocked her away with his hand. She skidded along the floor to the other side of the room. In a flash he was over her bringing the sword down to her neck. His eyes widened as he jumped back from her in mild surprise.

"What is the point in all of this!" Ella snarled out as her barrier wrapped around her. He simply glared at her and dropped the practice sword and flicked his hand at her his poison whip flashing at her. The whip curled around the barrier and began to squeeze. He released his hold on her when her dog lunged at him intent on death. A barrier also protected the dog he was pleased to see as well.

"Duke come!" she called as the dog jogged to her. She sat down with a 'humph' and glared at him. "I will only continue to fight with you if you tell me the reason for all of this." She stated scratching Dukes ears.

"You will be Rin's governess." He stated flatly staring at her. She gazed back up toward him. _"So different…"_ he murmured in his head as he turned and left. Just as he was walking though the doorway her voice reached his ears.

"Wait am I to start right now or am I training the young students?" she asked standing up the barrier falling into tiny purple dust then faded out of sight.

"Now." He stated and continued out the door. Ella blinked twice then shot up and ran out with Duke on her heels. She ran past Sesshomaru as he headed for the door and she went up the stairs.

"HOGO!!!" She yelled as she went he appeared at the top of the stairs as she lunged at him. He grabbed her as she shot up the last step and spun her around and carefully sat her back on her feet. She gazed up at him stunned slightly then smiled brightly.

"Sesshomaru has made me Rin's new governess, isn't that great!" Ella squealed as she bounced on her heels. Hogo's smiled lessened a little and he nodded to her.

"You should go to the main house now or you could get in trouble." He said placing a hand on her back to send her on her way. She looked up at him oddly then nodded and jogged down the stairs and to the main house. Duke ran ahead of her as she quickly caught up to Sesshomaru in the halls. She trailed him as he went down a different hall and up another flight of stairs that opened to a wide hall. He went to the very end of the hall and walked into the door on the right side, she followed behind unsure if she was suppose to follow him. She smiled when she saw Rin sitting at a low table with a leather bound book before her. The 'whore' was still in the room with her babbling about some random lord. Ella almost laughed when Rin sighed and laid her head down on the book and tried to close her head in it.

"Mie…get out." Sesshomaru stated flatly, as the woman looked over at him her large lips pouting at him.

"But Sesshomaru we were learning about the current lords." Mie whined as she stood up and walked to Sesshomaru trying to seduce him.

"She doesn't need to know what positions the Lords of Japan enjoy the most." Ella muttered as she stepped into the room forgetting that Mie was a demon and could clearly hear what she said. Mie gasped indignantly and stalked toward Ella. Ella stood her ground staring the woman in the eye she didn't look away as Mie went to strike her in the face. Ella grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her out into the hall and slid the door shut.

"You will learn your place you waste of flesh. Now obey your master and _GET OUT_!" Ella bit out viciously. Her statement was backed up by a deep growl from Duke at her side. Mie ripped her hand out of Ella's grasp and stumbled away.

Sesshomaru stood at the door listening and smirked mentally, yes this woman would work well.

Ella walked back in the room with Duke and bowed her head to Sesshomaru who allowed his eyes to roam over her, even with her slightly smaller chest she was much more physically appealing and entertaining.

"Ella-hime are you going to teach me?!" Rin asked jumping up from the table and running to her to hug her around the waist. Before the girl could reach her Ella pulled out her fan and blocked the girl and bowed from her waist and answered the question directed to her. Rin frowned and followed suit bowing as well. Ella then made Rin laugh lightly and smile as she winked at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, we would like to get started if you would excuse us." Ella said bowing slightly to Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow at her and left the room. Once he left they looked at each other and giggled as they went back to the table and sat down.

"So what are you working on right now?" Ella asked grabbing the book off the table and looking it over. It was over the other lords of this land and foreign lords and their symbols. Ella snapped the book shut and set it on the table and stood up prancing to the walls lined with bookshelves.

"I'm learning all the Lords and their symbols." Rin said happily. Ella tapped her finger to her chin thinking as she pulled a few books down and setting them on the table behind her. Finally nodding she turned and smiled over at Rin and clapped her hands instantly Ino and Yuki flooded into the room.

"I need these taken to my room please." Ella spoke pointing to the books as the girls nodded and stepped forward. "Come along Rin we are going to perform and practice a formal tea ceremony." Ella said brightly as Rin jumped up and followed behind with her head bowed slightly like Ella and their hands folded infront.

"Duke take us to the food room." Ella spoke to the dog that responded to the word food and darted infront of her to lead the way. Rin giggled watching the dog jump around in circles due to their slow pace.

oOo

Rin sighed flopping down on the pillow on the floor by the table in the library.

"I'm tired." Rin whined as Ella walked to the window while looking out as the castle cast a dark shadow on the ground before them.

"That will be all for today Rin." Ella said rubbing her eyes. The child was hard to teach she didn't want to focus much but when she finally got settled down she learned quickly. Duke walked over and sat down next to her by the window as Ella rested her hand on the dog's head and stroked his soft fur.

"See you in the morning Ella-hime!" Rin said from behind her, Ella nodded still staring outside. She listened as Rin walked to the door and went out sliding the door shut behind her. Sighing Ella turned and jumped backward in fright as Kane was standing right infront of her.

"Good Evening Kane-san." Ella spoke in a wary tone stepping around him. He gazed at her intensely as she moved then lunged at her. She snarled at him and threw up her barrier and continued out of the room with Duke at her side.

"What is that mans issue?" she muttered as she stalked into her room and growled at the sight before her.

"I'm not going to fight with you this late at night now get out!" Ella snapped at the silver haired figure standing out on her deck.

"Fight with who?" Came Hogo's voice to her side he came in her line of vision and looked at her oddly.

"Kane." She hissed pointing at the figure. Hogo let out a heartfelt laugh and pulled her toward the deck.

"Lord Kane always wears his hair in a braid but our Sesshomaru-sama does not." Hogo said smirking as Ella stopped walking and hit the ground bowing.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama please forgive me." Ella pleaded not daring to look up as she felt the movement on the wooden floor.

"Leave us." She heard his deep breathy voice state. She could feel Hogo's presence leaving her and swallowed hard.

"Rise." Sesshomaru said gazing down at her lean body on the floor, secretly breathing in her calming scent. He was stressed from the last meeting with his advisors and needed relaxation. He watched her form rise slowly from the floor in an elegant sway like a willow branch caught by the wind.

"You will come on the boarder patrols with Rin and I when we go. In two days we leave. What you are to teach is there along with new clothes." He said pointing to the bed. He watched as she looked to the bed then back up at him and slowly took a hesitant step toward the bed then continued confidently. She picked up the large stack of paper wrapped packages and set them aside and read the list on the paper that was sticking out of the stack. Smiling thankful that she already knew some of the information and that she wouldn't have to learn it all herself first. It mostly covered manners and the basics and allowed for whatever area Rin chooses to take her education.

"This sounds about right…I was wondering my Lord if I could teach her also about my country and its history?" Ella asked turning to look up at him and was caught by his golden gaze. He simply nodded continuing to watch her. She smiled brightly and picked up the stack of clothes and began to unwrap them. The first was a light summer kimono that came to her knee's it was white trimmed in purple and red. The next was something very different. It was a pair of shorts that came to mid thigh and were white and a kimono style top both pieces were white the sleeves were long and trimmed in a silver gold type of thread. It had a long side on the kimono top that was to hang over her legs on one side. A light purple kimono was also placed with it as an under shirt along with a black and gold obi. She gazed at is happily and turned to Sesshomaru smiling brightly and laughed slightly.

"This is the most incredible gift anyone has ever given me." Ella said almost wanting to give him a hug, he merely grunted slightly in reply then turned and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway and slid it open and spoke to her quickly.

"You will be moving into a room next to Rin's you are her guardian now as well." He stated then walked on out. She stood with her mouth open for a moment then ran out after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait! What about _my_ young ward is he to move with me as well?" Ella asked coming to a stop next to him as he glared down at her. Slowly he nodded his head then spun around and marched off not looking back. Ella waited till he was out of the building then went looking for Hogo and Jin. She finally found Jin in one of the dojo rooms practicing and she watched him for a moment as he sparred with another student then waved to him to take a break. He jogged over to her and pet Duke and waited for her to speak first.

"We are moving to the main house so you need to pack your things." Ella said smiling down at him as he looked up raising his eyebrows.

"Why are we moving has Hogo tired of us?" Jin asked worried until Ella let out a laugh and shook her head no.

"Sesshomaru-sama has made me Rin's governess we will be on the same floor as the both of them." Ella said patting his head. "I'll see you later tonight, I need to find Hogo now." She said then walked off to search for the firey demon.

oOo

Sighing Ella flopped back on her bed and rolled over looking out onto the deck as the moon was slowly coming into view. She hadn't been able to find Hogo and finally gave up. The twins were packing up her stuff, Ino was whispering about how nice all the kimonos were to her sister who smiled. With a groan she rolled off the bed and called to the twins.

"I'm going to take a bath bring me a yakata down soon." Ella said then walked to the door with Duke trailing. She walked into the bathhouse and sighed not even looking for other people. She walked to a far corner in the room and stripped down and dove in. Ella floated on top of the water with her eyes closed. As she swam back to the side of the pool she was grabbed from her middle and pulled down in the water. She lashed out with her arms and legs…

**Isn't it fun being left at a cliff with no guide?! Muhahahahaha well my lovies I managed to pull a new chapter out of my ass tell me what you think of all the changes. **


	6. Who asked for the ass whipp'in

As she lashed out trying to break free from the grasp she was in. The air in her lungs rushed out of her mouth as she watched the large air bubbles rise toward the surface. She felt something small and sharp run along her side up toward her throat. Focusing her eyes down to the pale clawed hand that now held her necklace in its grasp Ella's mind clouded with fury and lack of oxygen. Suddenly the water all around them burst outward and hovered in the air. Ella fell to her knee's coughing up water she heard Duke move to her side and let out an enraged snarl. Slowing raising her eyes Ella took in the form of a curvy woman. The woman's long blonde hair was hanging limply around her as her eyes glowed red.

"Mie!" Ella snarled crouching low forgetting her nude body. Mie smirked evilly and lunged at her. Jumping back out of her range Ella glared at the black form fitted outfit that had armor strapped in strategic places.

"I'll kill you for ruining my plans you little ugly bitch!" yelled Mie as she pulled two small twin blades from her back. Ella snorted angrily and dodged the woman's attacks.

"I didn't ruin anything it was your lack of decency and social disposition that ruined you." Ella snapped as her barrier wrapped around her tightly as Mie's blades connected with it. Ella stared at Mie with a bored expression as the woman continued to slash at her with no results. With a sigh Ella turned from the woman toward the edge of the spring and jumped up out of it, the woman screamed angrily at being ignored. Ella looked around as she sat on the bench in the bathhouse and started brushing her hair out as Mie continued to get even more frustrated with her.

"Why don't you fight me back?!" Mie snarled at her as she jumped toward the barrier and dove her blades at it only to be knocked backward.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves with you constant yelling. I don't want to fight you that is all. I want to go to bed and never see your face again." Ella snapped as she slipped the yakata she had worn into the bathing room back on and went to leave the enraged Mie.

"Fine, maybe not today but some day I will kill you, when you don't have the energy to summon that shield of yours!" Mie snapped as she sped out of the room before Ella could reply.

"Whatever." Ella mumbled rubbing her temples. She looked down at Duke who had been strangely mostly unprovoked by the woman.

"I thinks she's a little crazy how about you, hm?" Ella asked with a light smile as Ino and Yuki burst through the door followed by Hogo. They all wore a worried expression on their faces and Hogo's was laced with rage.

"Lady Ella are you alright?" asked Ino coming forward looking her over. Ella nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I believe she was angered by the harsh treatment I gave her earlier." she mumbled walking past the small cat demon. Hogo was watching her closely; she looked him in the eye and saw a look that made her take a step back.

"You were just personally attacked my Ella-hime and you don't seem the least bothered by it. That woman needs to be put to death for the attack on a noble and someone under my and Sesshomaru-sama's guard." He bit out with a snarl as he spun on his heel and flashed away from her.

"Lady Ella-hime please lets return to your room. Lord Hogo-sama will deal with the capturing of Mie." Ino said walking to her side bowing. Ella nodded blankly, _"I've never seen him so…well…pissed off,"_ she thought following the twins. When she walked through her bedroom door a worried Jin attacked her. He clung to her tightly as tears formed in his eyes.

"Ella-hime are you alright, I was so scared you might have been hurt when we heard all of the screaming!" he cried looking up at her.

"I'm fine Jin, calm down okay." She said soothingly as she pried the boys hands from her gown and led him to the bed and sat down on the edge. The boy sank to the ground his head in her lap as she stroked his frantic head.

"I won't loss you too!" he bit out in a vicious whisper to only himself but Ella inhaled sharply as did the twins that heard the boys claim. With a sigh she lifted the boys face to hers with a soft smile she kissed him on the forehead and pulled him to her in a tight hug.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, and I won't." she whispered into his ear. He nodded into her shoulder then pulled away and walked to his room.

"I don't understand why everyone's getting so riled up over this, I'm not injured or anything." She mumbled glancing over at the twins, she even noticed that they had drawn expressions on their young faces and their tails were twitching slightly in agitation. Lying back on her bed she buried her face in Dukes fur and breathed in deeply.

ooOoo

With a yawn she stood from her bed and walked toward the balcony doors they were pulled shut tightly and the soft pattering sound of rain greeted her ears. She slid the doors open slightly to let in the rain scented breeze. It was still mostly dark out, she glanced down at the watch on her wrist to see it read only five in the morning. Groaning at being up so early she walked to the middle of the room and began to wake her body. She did some yoga for about a half-hour then decided to get dressed. She pulled out the blue and purple kimono she had bought back in the village and put it on tying the obi in a plain not she slipped from the room leaving a note on the bed saying she was down in one of the training rooms. Duke raised his head looking at her lazily as she opened the door to leave then grunted and settled back to sleeping.

Silently she crept through the halls not wanting to wake anyone this early. She slid open the doors to the room she fought Sesshomaru in and walked in. She walked toward the center of the room and turned around looking at all of the actual weapons in the room. She spotted the eastern style sword she had used to fight with and walked toward it. It was a fairly small blade. Smiling she continued to look around the room and her eyes landed on a tall black lacquered staff with a long pointed blade that was sharpened on either side. It had a small grove on the flat surface of the blade that was shaped like a spiral. Slowly she walked toward it and pulled it off the wall.

"Never used one of these before…" she mumbled as she walked back to the center of the room and stood the spear up next to her. It was a good foot taller than she was. With a deep breath she kicked it slightly with her foot so that it tilted at an angle. With her one foot already lifted she spun in a circle with the blade slicing around with her in a wide arc. She continued to flip and dance around the room with the spear enjoy the extra balance and length of movement the particular weapon allowed her. She snapped to her right at the sound of the door sliding open and in walked a man that was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Good morning Ella-hime. I didn't take you to be an early morning person." The man said his black eyes taking in the lightly sweating woman. She blinked surprised when he flashed in front of her, his nose nearly touching hers.

"Care to dance with me?" he ask she took a step back from him and eyed him warily.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked walking toward the wall she had pulled the spear from. She heard him chuckle as he pulled a long katana off the wall near him then sped toward her. She yelped slightly and ducked down under his slash.

"Fight me." He said smiling at her pleasantly as she jumped away from him as he launched another attack.

"Why?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you think just because you are a governess now that we wouldn't continue training? My dear Ella-hime, what a foolish conclusion." He stated then disappeared from her sight. She turned sharply when she felt a cold chill run down her spin. With a growl she struck Kane in the face with a punch that sent him stumbling back.

"Fine, you wanna fight me this early in the morning so be it." Ella said with a devilish smirk. _"You have another thing coming if you think I'm going dodge all of you attacks like last time."_ she thought in her mind. She quickly summoned her barrier as it wrapped itself tightly around her.

"I see your getting good at calling that forward but can you figure out how to cast any of your power at me with out the form of a weapon in you hand?" he asked stalking toward her spitting out a little mouth full of blood. She grinned at him and ran toward the door.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled at her.

"To change I like this dress." She said laughing as she jogged away from the fuming demon.

"Women!" he spat flopping onto the floor in the room and crossed his arms pouting all he wanted to do was fight with the pretty little sorceress and she was going to make him wait so she didn't dirty her pretty little kimono. "Whatever." He said with a grunt and laid back on the ground and closed his eyes waiting.

oOo

Ella slipped back into her room and pulled her kimono off and pulled on a pair of black hakama pant and the plain white top with ivory stitching. She grabbed a black ribbon and pulled on her boots heading back out. This time Duke who was now awake and wanted to tag along followed her. She quickly twisted her hair into a long braid and tied it off with the ribbon. She slid the door open to the training room to see lord Kane zoning out lying on the floor. An evil smirk graced her face as she continued to creep forward silently just as he looked over at her, she let out a playful snarl and tackled him he lay stunned by the violet-eyed beauty sitting on his stomach. He felt his arousal grow as she stuck her small pink tongue out at him then ran off laughing. He stood and groaned.

"What's gotten into her?" he asked himself as he ran after the laughing woman. She stopped at the exit of the dojo and placed at hand on her hip.

"So you wanna fight huh?" she asked him playfully. He couldn't help but gaze at her body she stood before him playfully. He nodded dumbly as she smiled largely then slid the door open with her foot and walked toward him swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Pulling him toward her she toyed with the hair on the back of his head making him growl lowly in his chest then loudly as she threw him past her out into the rain as she walked outside following and passing by his stumbling form.

"You asked for this remember that." She said looking at him over her should as he followed behind her. She turned back around an evil and mischievous smile on her face. _"I'm gonna fuck with you head so bad today for interrupting my quiet time this morning." _She sang in her head as she started humming a tune as they walked toward the raised area next to the dojo for outside training. She stepped up onto it feeling the slightly hard rain soaking through her clothes. _"Glad I still wear my bra."_ She thought with a smirk as Kane took up a fighting stance at the other end of the field. He tossed her the spear she had had out earlier and she smiled at him thankfully. The moment the spear was in her hand she spun it and ran toward him. He stood their just staring at her; her clothes clung to every curve of her soaking wet body. He let out a feral growl as she swung the bladed end of the spear at him and he was forced to look away from her and flipped over her. She slid in the mud coming to a stop and swung the blade in an arc back toward him as he jumped back a few times from her as she turned toward him with a vicious look and continued to slash at him slicing open the front of his yakata top. He frowned at her. She ran as him and stepped around behind him her arms snaking around him body and one of her soft hands stroked the exposed skin of his chest. He fought with himself not to spin in her grasp and pin her to the ground and have his way with her. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw her hands had claws and they were dug into him. He growled and ripped her hand away and jumped back from her. _"She's fucking with me!"_ he growled in his mind. She smirked at him licking the blood off of her claws that were slowly going back to plain long nails in a sensual way. He tried to keep from watching her little movements but it was hard. He snapped out of his mind again as she let out a growl and jumped up toward him. He hadn't expected her to actually outright attack him this much this time around.

oOo

He stood silently with Hogo looking out onto the scene before them. They were standing in Hogo's office watching the woman and Kane fight. He glanced over at Hogo who was leaning against the open door way of the balcony. _"He's having a hard time with all the teasing she doing"_ Sesshomaru sighed in his mind watching the woman attack his 'cousin'. She knocked the man to the ground with a well aim kick to the head using the spear in her hand to allow her the extra height and balance need for the attack. Kane sat on the ground mud splattered all over the side of his body as he glared up at the woman. Sesshomaru felt a pulse of power as Kane stood from the ground as he stalked toward Ella. She looked at him defiantly the spear pointed at him with a small smile on her lips. Kane lunged at her a small dark green ball of mass forming in his hand as he launched the ball at her when he inches from her. With an internal smirk to himself he saw her barrier shimmer around her as it absorbed the shock of the blow. The woman fell to her knee at the pressure from the blow as Kane jumped back from her with a small smirk.

"At least my ass isn't covered in mud!" she snapped over at Kane who was smiling down on her proudly. He frowned and reached a hand behind him toward his back and let out a snarl as he extended his claws and slashed at her as she flipped backward then pushed herself forward the spear pointed at Kane. He slashed at the blade that was aimed at his chest. It graze over his shoulder.

"I need to put a stop to this before they hurt each other. He's not doing much to awaken her powers anymore. She knows she can't be hurt by him with her barrier in place so he can't push her any farther to opening her powers." Hogo said as he stood up straighter and looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. They were both ready to be rid of Lord Kane, he always brought trouble with him and it was only a matter of time till it showed what it was. They both turned their eyes back toward the scene as a load scream was emitted from the woman as she grasped her chest in pain. Kane was trying to force a giant sword throw her barrier that she had pushed out to form a dome. They saw another flash of purple as the dog that was always with her launched at Kane and slammed into him only to be flung back with a wave of power. Ella was crumbling to the ground slowly as Kane's sword was slowly starting to crack her barrier. The tip of the blade began to enter her dome as Hogo went to jump to her aid but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Wait." Was all the stoic lord said watching closely. He wouldn't let Rin's new governess be killed but he needed to see how strong she was.

"She could be seriously hurt if I don't." growled Hogo at his lord. Sesshomaru turned his eyes on his firey general in a glare that caused the man to look away admitting defeat. Another scream echo up to their ears as the swords tip busted throw the barrier. Ella turned her now glowing black eyes up toward Kane and let out a deep growl as her barrier vanished. The woman reached forward and grabbed Kane's blade with her hands and pulled it toward her and out of his surprised grasp. She threw the blade to the ground where is vanish not in contact with any dark power feeding it. Ella lunged at the man and knocked him on his back.

oOo

The pain was so much she could barely keep her eyes open she could feel his power pulsing against her. It was slowly beginning to shatter her barrier she could see the cracks all around her. _"Release. Release. Release. Release. RELEASE!" _a voice chanted in her mind accompanied by the sound of rustling chains.

"Not now." She mumbled as a scream rippled up through her throat as his blade slipped into the barrier and she let it crumble turning blackened eyes up at him and snatched away his blade. She revealed in the feeling of power that was flowing throw her as she threw herself at Kane's body. She felt so alive the chanting in her head began to howl and beg to be released. She fought at it as her hand reached for Kane's neck as she straddled his hips penning him to the ground he stared up at her amazed. Her hand was glowing with a black and purple aura surrounding it as it came into her vision. She wrapped the glowing hand around his neck as he let out a strangled scream at his skin began to dissolve beneath her hand. She shot off of his body when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned with a growl crouched low to the ground. With a tilt of her head she saw Hogo standing in front of her. The voice chanting in her head growled and faded away as Ella calmed down and looked over at Kane who was holding his healing neck. He glared over at her, as her once again soft purple eyes gazed down at him.

"You asked to fight me." She said down to him. He growled and turned his head sharply wincing in pain and slowly stood and stomped off away from the two.

"Are you alright?" Hogo asked stepping closer to her. She nodded to him smiling.

"Yeah. I…I don't know what came over me." She mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another under her legs and swept her up in his arms. Ella yelped surprised by this and clutched to his chest and he jumped high up toward the balcony to his office. He sat her back on her feet in the room. She stepped back away from him smiling. He grinned at her. She felt the presence of another person in the room and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting silently watching her at Hogo's desk. She bowed to him and he let out a small 'hn', with a frown on her face she turned back to Hogo and waved to him.

"I'm going to change and prepare for Rin. I will see you later." She said walking out of the room leaving a small trail of water behind her. Hogo sighed and sat down at his desk.

"I don't think Kane will be willing to stay here any longer to train her. He has an issue with vanity and she marred his throat just now." Hogo said handing a scroll to Sesshomaru who didn't both to say anything.

"_Pity she couldn't have killed him. How bothersome." _He thought sad that the woman hadn't been allowed the kill the nuciance of the man that was constantly trying to gain favor of the council that Sesshomaru shouldn't be the ruling demon of the west. Standing swiftly, causing Hogo to look up at him with questioning eyes. He stalked out of the room, the woman's scent clung to the dojo and it was driving him crazy for some reason.

**Hello my lovies, I know its been a long long long time…I'm sorry life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway here is a new chapter. Hope its good I know it's a little rough but I did try. So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thankies,**

**Shanna**


	7. Busy day

**A thanks to my loyal reviewing reader:**

**The Loyal Newt:** we'll just have to see how he takes it huh. Sorry for the long wait but you know how bad I am about that =P

**Valinor's Twilight: **I shall try my hardest to maintain quality work at all times…scouts honor ^_^.

**Red Rose Cat:** aw thanks I like it, but to hear it with a 'damn' attached makes me smile! Here's what happens for now hehehe.

Ella sat at the low table across from Rin as the girl was reading though a book occasionally she would look up and ask a question about why she had to bow to some one of a certain rank but not to others.

"Ella-hime I'm hungry." Rin said sitting back staring up at the woman who was also reading through a book on political policies. Looking down at her watch she was it was around 12:30 and nodded to Rin and stood slowly. They left the library and headed toward the dinning hall for lunch. When they arrived neither Sesshomaru or Hogo were present so the two females sat next to each other. Ella was in her normal seat and Rin was in Hogo's

"Are you going to be traveling with us Ella-hime?" Rin asked sipping her tea daintily. Ella smiled over at her then frowned.

"Maybe. Excuse me Rin-hime. I need to go find Hogo real quick, I need to discuss something with him. Please return to the library and continue reading your current text till page 36." Ella said smiling down at the raven-haired girl who smiled happily and nodded. Rising slowly from her seat she turned her eyes toward the lowers tables as the sound or lack there of greeted her ears. They were all looking up at her with bowed heads. With a frown and a shrug she left with Duke running in front of her. Stepping out of the dinning hall that resumed talking when the door had closed behind her she leaned against the wall.

"_I need to talk to Sesshomaru about getting back to my home. I really like it here but I feel I should return…I wonder how angry they will be with me when they find out who I am?"_ she thought pushing off the wall and walking slowly. _"Do I really want to leave though? It's wonderful here and I made a promise to…" _her thoughts were cut off by the opening of a door next to her. Hogo stepped through and stepped up to her. She smiled over at him uneasily. He frowned at her seeing her strange look and went to ask her something but she cut him off.

"Just come with me." She mumbled taking hold of his hand and pulling him behind her for a moment he quickly moved beside her and she released her hold on him. Slowly he let his hand drop down to his own side and walked next to her in silence. They arrived at the stone garden off the side of the main building and walked around it. Finally she stopped at the small koi pond and sat at the edge of it. Hogo sank down beside her waiting patiently for her to begin. With a sigh she turned to him and smiled softly.

"I need for you to arrange a private audience for me with Sesshomaru-sama." She said watching his face. His eyes clouded but he nodded his head.

"Of course Ella-hime." He said slowly standing back up looking down at her.

"Please stop calling me 'hime' its so formal for friends." She said standing as well. This earned her a pleased smile as he nodded. A strong wind blew around them, causing her to laugh and try to hold her wild and unbound hair down. He smirked at her and softly tucked a lock of hair back in place. She stared up at him with a slight blush then spun on her heel and walked back toward the main building talking over her shoulder.

"Thank you! I must return to my student now." She called as he stood watching her walk away.

oOo

"I think that's enough for today Rin-hime." Ella said rubbing her neck as she stood and looked out the window down toward the training dojo.

"Yes, Ella-hime. Oh are you coming to supper tonight" Rin asked standing and walking to stand next to her friend and teacher.

"Probably, though I will be there later."

"I understand, I'll see you later then Ella-hime." Rin said as she turned to dart out of the room.

"That's not how you excuse yourself from someone's company." Ella said with a sigh looking over at the small girl that pouted up at her. With a grunt Ella tapped her foot impatiently and pointed back to the spot at her side where the girl had been standing. Rin walked back over and stood next to her for a moment.

"Excuse me Ella-hime, I will be going now, I will see you further on tonight." Rin said with a small bow as she backed away slightly then slowly walked to the door and stepped though. With a small grin Ella winked at the girl that stood in the doorway waiting for approval.

"Good, now go." Ella said with a laugh. With a tired sigh she laid her head against the cool wood and closed her eyes.

"Lady Ella-hime?" came a meek call from the door. Ella turned to see a palace servant fidgeting while looking up at her sporadically.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lord Hogo-sama has requested your audience in his office." She said then vanished. With a shrug she left the room and headed for the dojo. The sun was just about to set and the dojo glowed a soft orange and pink color.

oOo

As she approached the door to Hogo's office she saw three young soldiers leaving they all nodded to her as she passed them and tapped lightly on the side of the open door to his office.

"You needed me?" she asked smiling softly toward him. He nodded silently and waved a hand for her to enter. She slid the door shut softly behind her as she walked to sit in front of him. He looked at her for a long time over his desk then sighed and put his head down on the desk.

"What are you doing to me Ella-hime?" he mumbled softly. She cocked her head not quite hearing what he had said.

"Sorry I didn't quite understand you." Ella said smiling at the tired looking man.

"Its nothing. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about Mie and Kane." He said looking back up at him.

"Sure…" Ella said still confused by his mood. He sighed seeing that she was unsure what this was all about.

"Lord Kane was very angered by the fight you two had and has left the palace after lashing out at a few of the staff members. Also we still have not been able to capture Mie. I know you are going out on patrols with Sesshomaru-sama in a couple days and I just want you to be extra careful." He said gazing at her. She slowly smiled and stood up and walked around the desk to him.

"Hogo, I've only known you a short time and…" she was cut off by him jumping up and snarling at her.

"Just because we haven't known each other for a long time doesn't mean that I can't be worried for the woman I care about!" he snapped glaring at her. He blood was beginning to boil at the thought of her discarding his well-placed worry. His expression softened when he saw the glint of worry and almost fear in her eyes. She went to back away from him but her grabbed her by the arm.

"Hogo let me go." She said with a sigh as he continued to glare down at her. With a snarl he removed his hand and stood staring down at the top of her bowed head. Then nearly lost his balance when she lunged forward and hugged him around the waist. Her head resting on his chest, slowly he wrapped his arms around her small waist relishing in the feeling of her slender body pressed against his. He heard her giggle softly and look up at him.

"Your always so hasty, you know half the time we get into arguments is because you don't let me finish what I was saying you baka." She said smiling. He frowned at her and released her as she started to squirm in his grasp.

"Well spite it out then." He said feeling the heat from her body slowly leaving his.

"I was saying that even though we haven't known each other for a very long time I know I can trust you completely and that you wouldn't hurt me intentionally or betray our friendship." She said sitting down on the edge of his desk. He slowly sat back down as well looking up at her slightly surprised. _"Does she really trust me that much…I had no idea. Oh, Kami I long to have her already!"_ he thought watching her play with the small knife on his desk.

"I would never hurt you." He said finally with such resolve she looked up startled. She smiled at him and patted his cheek softly.

"I promise to be careful, and stay close to Lord Sesshomaru." She said letting her hand drop back to the desk. He nodded and picked up a document and began reading.

"I will have a gift for you before you leave so if I don't find you before you leave come find me." He said looking up at her as she nodded smiling as she stood and went to leave.

"You should get some rest Hogo your looking like shit." She said with a smirk as she stood at the door. His head shot up as he looked at her his aura flaring around him. He stood and slammed his hand on the desk and she smiled devilishly and ran out the door and he threw a scroll at her. He sat back down with a happy sigh, he could hear her lovely laugh as she headed down to the lower level of the dojo. With a groan he laid back on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I must be coming in heat, I've never been so consumed by any woman before." He mumbled.

oOo

Ella stood in the practice room with the yari (spear) from before. She was examining the blade closely and taking in every detail. With a small smile she leapt forward swinging it in an arch and continuing to dance around with it. This had quickly become her weapon of choice it just seemed to feel right compared to a sword. Finally she let out a small yawn and put the weapon back in its place wiping the line of sweat off of her head she headed back to the palace to bathe and go to bed and sleep before she had to teach Rin again.

oOo

Stepping into the cool night air she saw Ino and Yuki rushing her way.

"Lady Ella-hime! There you are, come we have to get you ready." Ino said breathing hard and grabbing Ella's hand and dragging her toward the palace.

"Why?" Ella asked jogging to keep up with the hyper cat sisters.

"Because the Lord and Lady of the North are here for a visit and Lord Hogo wants to be your escort for the night!" Ino said smiling as the nearly shoved people out of their way as they dragged Ella toward the large bath on her new floor. Once the double doors to the bath were closed they stripped her quickly and all but pushed her into the bath.

After a fast bath she was robed and dragged back to her new room. Ella stood in amazement at her new room. It was massive with a balcony overlooking the back gardens to the palace. A large bed with white covers was slightly raised on a dark wood frame. A desk, armoire, and a lounge area like Hogo's were in her bedroom area there was also a medium sized room before her bedroom for her to have guests. This would probably turn into her and Rins study area. There was a low table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by white and red pillows. She was sat down on a pillow as the twins went about drying her long hair and pulled it up into a large bun with two golden sticks that had rubies hanging off of them. Along the right side of the bun they also pinned a large red flower and a number of small white ones. There were bangs framing her face as they applied her makeup and clipped a necklace of gold and rubies around her throat. Finally Ino helped her stand and Yuki pulled off the bath robe and placed a cream colored silk under kimono on her. Then a yellow one with small swirls along the sleeves then the top robe went on.

"Wow." Ella said looking at the robe the twins had just put on her. It was a dark red with gold and white stitching. It had a large phoenix on the back with its wings spread the rest of the kimono was covered in a swirling pattern of the birds feathers. Ino tied the obi around her in an elaborate bow. The obi was solid gold with a simple line of white in the center circling her waist. The kimono top was draped to expose her collarbones, neck, shoulders and the tiniest bit of cleavage.

"Lady Ella-hime you look like an Empress." Ino said bowing before her after helping her into her sandals for the night.

"Don't be silly, but this really it beautiful. I don't understand why I'm so well dressed. I know Hogo is Sesshomaru-sama's right hand man and general but I'm just a governess and a foreign one at that." She said looking in the large mirror in the room. Turning to the door Ella heard a faint knocking and Yuki went to open the doors revealing Rin. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a pink flower in the center. Her kimono was no less elaborate then her own. Rins was four layers of white, pink, orange, and a top purple robe with vines and millions of flowers and butterflies. The small girl had a string of gems also pinned on her head on either side with large medallions of gold. It looked like a dangling Tiara.

"Rin-hime you look amazing!" Ella said walking toward her student. Rin giggled and scratched her check still staring at Ella.

"It's hard to walk in all of this." The girl whined as she walked on into the room and sat on Ella bed.

"Just take small steps and don't get in a hurry and you will be fine." Ella said smiling as she tapped Rin's nose the girl smiled and nodded.

"Make sure to show proper respect to the Lord and Lady of the North and I believe they brought one of their sons with them so you might have someone to play with but you must also not forget that he is a blood prince." She warned as Yuki and Ino fussed over her constantly adjusting her robes. A few minutes later another maid walked in and took Rin out to go to Sesshomaru. Ella looked over at Ino and Yuki who where cleaning up the mess that was made in creating her look for the night. She watched till they were done. When they turned to look at her for orders she smiled at them and they came forward and sat on the floor by her feet.

"You two should take the night off I'll be fine. Where I came from I didn't have maids and I did just fine, okay." She said as she lazily pet Duke's muzzle he had been given a bath as well and had oils brushed into his fur. He also had on a new harness thing. It was really almost a cross between a cloak and dog coat with straps for her to grab a hold of if she needed to. His harness also matched her kimono and was adorned with small gold discs. With a nod the twins stood and bowed to her and headed toward the doors. As they were leaving Hogo appeared at the doorway and stood looking at her with his mouth slightly open.

"I think I will have the most stunning partner for the night." He finally said as he walked to her and took her hand and helped her stand in the dress. He was dressed in a dark red men's Kimono the same large phoenix design on the back but his didn't have all of the feathers. He also wear a chest plate of armor and his Hakama pants were white. At his side hung two Wakizashi. He smiled at her and handed her a small black box. With a smile she opened it to reveal a small simple black tanto and a white fan to go with her kimono. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, I love it. So was this my gift you promised?" she asked storing away the gifts in her gown. He nodded and blushed slightly. As he took her hand and led her out of the room.

"You look very nice tonight as well Hogo-kun." Ella said squeezing his arm as they neared the doors to the main dining hall. The doors to the hall were flung open to reveal the room full of demons of all shapes and sizes.

"How did I not know this was going on?" she whispered to him as they neared the doors to be announced into the room.

"A message should have been sent to you early last night but I guess with all the moving around you've been doing it never got to you. I was busy with security measures last night so if you couldn't find me that's what I was doing." He said looking her over again. _"I can't believe how amazing she looks…_

_I'll be fighting off all of the single males in here so she's not whisked away." _ He thought with an internal chuckle.

"Here we go. You ready?" he asked looking over at her. She looked a bit nervous for once. He smirked as he reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah lets go in, I would like to find Rin too." She said as Hogo dropped her hand that landed on Duke's furry head.

"**Introducing Lord Hogo-sama Diafudo of the West and Lady Ella-hime Burr of the West.**" The announcer bellowed as they stood in the doorway then entered side by side into the massive crowed of powerful demons.

**Well what'cha think? I have xmas break coming up and I plan to do a lot of writing so hopefully this is the start of a long string of updates. I'm kind'a inspired right now so we will see what happens. Anyway hope you enjoyed the read and please REVIEW or I shall make you into christmas cookies…yummie…so yeah. **

**Later!**

**Shanna~~**


	8. Party time!

They continued into the mass of brightly clothed bodies. Hogo pulled her to the right to go speak with someone.

"I want you to meet another friend of mine. He's a captain in the Northern Army." Hogo said as they walked. Ella nodded almost overwhelmed by all of the demons surrounding her. Many were even openly staring at her. She pulled on Hogo's sleeve and he looked back at her.

"What is it?" he asked a broad smile on his face.

"Why are they all staring at me, I don't look that different from them since they're demons?" She asked not noticing the man standing beside her smiling just like Hogo.

"Well its because you seem to be a powerful sorceress and not many are still alive. Also your rather stunning." Came a strange voice to her left. Jumping slightly Ella looked over to see a bear of a man. His wild black hair was sticking out everywhere, and he was covered in muscles that were even obvious under his clothes.

"He's right, Captain Hiro-san this is Lady Ella-hime." Hogo said gesturing with his hand. The man bowed from the waist to her as she covered her face with her fan and nodded her head. The two men spoke for a while, whilst she stood half tuning them out bored of their conversation of battle tactics.

"I'm going to sit for a while, I'll see you later." Ella finally said in a break in their conversation. Hogo simply nodded to busy thinking how to counter his friends remarks and challenges. Rolling her eyes with a silent laugh she walked away toward the high table where she had become accustomed to sitting. As she neared a white robed maid appeared and showed her to a seat farther down the table than usual.

"You rank lower so you have to sit down here, sorry Ella-hime." The maid said softly not wanting to insult her.

"Its okay, I know how these things go, room had to be made for the Lord and Lady of the North." She said smiling down at the small woman who nodded and darted away as Ella moved to sit. Duke sat down next to her and leaned on her side. She looked out over the people gathered and smiled to herself. Creating conversations in her head for each group of people based on their movements and body language kept her entertained for a while.

"Do you see Rin-kun?" she asked looking down at Duke the dog only snorted as a reply.

"I know I know, good luck huh?" she said laughing rubbing the dogs ears as he melted in her hands.

"Oh, I think I see her!" she said narrowing her sight on the small girl. She was talking to a young boy that looked to be around the age of twelve with light gray hair. The boys parents stood on either side of him and were conversing with Sesshomaru that stood slightly behind Rin. He was dressed in a pair of white hakama's and a white top with black and red lining and hemming he wasn't wearing his armor but had his swords at his side. His hair had been pulled back loosely at the nape of his neck. _"He looks like a god…"_

"…"

"…"

"_I wanna play with his hair!" she squealed in her head. "But I think he would slice my hand off if I tried." _She sighed imagining the long silver locks and her limp hand laying sliced off on the floor, giggling she looked back at the children. The boy offered Rin his hand which she hesitated to take but finally smiled and took it as the boy led her away from their leader parents. She watched the two with a smile as Rin put her fan away and was smiling broadly at having someone around her own age to play with.

Sesshomaru looked up at the announcement of Hogo and the woman. She glided into the room on the mans arm with a smile on her face.

"_She looks stunning…_

…

…

_**she should be with us**__."_ His inner beast completed with almost a growl as she disappeared into the crowd with his general. As the night went on he spotted her moving along with Hogo to different groups of people, and at one point was able to catch her relaxing scent that helped calm his annoyance at the weak courtiers surrounding him. The pathetic women were all cueing about Rin, but he easily smelled their dislike for the child. When the Lord and Lady of the North approached them he could sense Rin fidgeting next to him. To his surprise the girl calmly stood at his side and waited to be introduced and exchanged casual pleasantries with Lord Hiroshi's son Kisho. Afterward the boy asked Rin for a walk which she hesitated about but finally left with the young snow leopard demon. Lord Hiroshi stood talking with him a while as his mate wandered off with a group of other noble women.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama when are you going to take a mate and give that girl a mother to look after her?" Hiroshi asked light heartedly. Sesshomaru glared over at the man that just stared ahead into the crowd with a smile on his face.

"She has a governess." He stated causing the man to laugh.

"A woman to teach her is not a substitute for the care from a mother. Who did you select to educate her, my girls no longer need theirs, and she did a wonderful job with them if you need a good one." Hiroshi said looking over at the silver haired man.

"The woman I selected is close to Rin, she is from a western continent but seems very accustomed to our ways." He stated coldly, he was busy scanning the crowd for said woman.

"I see and…who is that creature?" Hiroshi asked breaking away from his original train of speech. The Leopard was pointing to the high table where a tall woman was sitting with a furry dog at her side smiling while watching over the crowd.

"She seems to have a good amount of power sealed in her." Hiroshi said scratching his chin, "She wouldn't happen to be an immortal mage or sage would she?" he ask looking the woman over.

"She's a sorceress of dark arts." Sesshomaru said adverting his gaze from the woman feeling something inside him stir.

"Ah, I see so are you courting her? Her kind are few and far in-between in this era." The older man said as his mate approached them.

"No." was all Sesshomaru said then stalked away. Hiroshi greeted his mate and followed their host toward their table for the evening meal.

oOo

Sitting up straighter when she spotted the other members that would be joining her at the table coming her way she smiled sweetly at Rin and the boy as they approached her. Hogo appeared at her side with a small blush on his face.

"Sorry to have bored you, he and I haven't spoken for a while." Hogo apologized to her taking his seat next to where Rin would be sitting. When Rin sat down she leaned back and spoke quietly to Ella from behind her fan for a moment.

"Am I doing everything alright Ella-hime?" the girl asked her eyes looking almost worried.

"You have been nearly perfect hime." Ella said then moved back to sitting properly as did Rin. As everyone in the room took a seat at the many long table in the room a group of white robed servants flooded the room and began laying out food for each person. Ella was served a piece of grilled eel over rice with a bowl of seaweed soup and a plate of sushi. She spoke with one of Sesshomaru's advisers that was seated next to her. The old man was from the first time she had sat at the head table. They spoke on different matters of the land during the meal. The adviser seemed to think that Sesshomaru should stay at the palace more and deal with matters of state instead of wondering the countryside on patrols looking for Naraku.

"But destroying Naraku will bring peace to all of the lands." Ella defended. The old adviser scratched his chin thinking.

"Yes it would, but he has not attacked our lands and thus Lord Sesshomaru should not involve himself or the west." The adviser countered.

"You are wrong though, Naraku kidnapped Rin and attacked Sesshomaru, he was only trying to reclaim his ward and Naraku provoked him. He also attempted to use him to kill the other brother (a.k.a. Inuyasha). Wouldn't you seek revenge for someone trying to use you in that matter and a half breed no less?" Ella asked staring the man down, he slowly adverted his eyes and nodded.

"Yes I would seek revenge, but I wouldn't neglect my duties as a lord for it." He mumbled to her.

"He doesn't, he is here when things need to been done, and Hogo-san is quite capable in his stead." She snapped at the old man, who laughed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Very well Ella-hime. I see your point, its just never been so bluntly put." He said laughing as they finished their meal.

oOo

"If you'll excuse me." She said standing and leaving the table. Placing a hand to her forehead once outside of the hall and rubbing away the start of a headache. Speaking with Kenzo was entertaining but the man loved to argue over every detail. Walking down the hall the opposite direction she usually went she opened the door at the very end and walked into a walled in garden. A large willow tree stood in the middle next to a small pond. The garden was filled with snapdragons and poppies, along with a number of other bright foliage. She spotted a small stone bench under the willow tree and headed toward it. Sitting down she zoned out watching Duke run around the area sniffing nearly everything he came across.

"What a long day." She mumbled fiddling with the large necklace around her throat. _"So much has happened in such a short time, I feel like life is being fast forwarded here. I wonder if it ever slows down."_ She thought closing her eyes and leaning against the bark of the tree enjoying the cool night air. She raised her watch to her face and glanced at the time, it was nearly eleven in the evening already. _"No wonder I'm tired."_ She felt her ear twitch to the sound of cloth moving near her. Ignoring it, she assumed it was Duke coming to sit next to her. With out looking at the dog she inhaled deeply.

"It's a beautiful night huh?" she asked toward the dog.

"I really wish there hadn't been a party tonight though, I'm tired and I think you are too. You've been restless all evening, then again it might have been all of the new demons around me…hmmm, well whatever." She said expecting to feel Duke brush against her to confirm her statement when she didn't feel anything she cracked her eyes open to a heart attack causing sight.

Lord Sesshomaru was standing next to her looking out at the sky. If she didn't know better she would have thought he had had a hint of a smirk on his face before it vanished.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you here, I only hear the movement of fabric and thought it was my dog." Ella said standing and bowing to him. He glanced over at her with his penetrating gold eyes and started her down for a while finally he looked away and walked past her toward the bench and sat down gracefully. _"Oh my god, what the fuck, I'm so stupid,…shit I'm red in the face now." _

"Damn." She mumbled and went to leave. She stopped instantly at the feeling of long fingers wrapping around her wrist. Looking back over her shoulder she stared at him. He slowly looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't say you could leave woman." He stated in a monotone. She slowly nodded and waited for him to remove his hand.

Lord Hiroshi's mate was driving him crazy along with Hogo. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he noticed the only thing keeping him from snarling at the two was slowly fading from the room. He looked over and noticed that the sorceress had vanished from the room. Suddenly he stood as her scent finally vanished from his area and marched toward the door at the end of the hall. He followed her scent to the Yanagi garden. Silently he opened the door and walked outside. The cool air helped to release some of his tension but the scent it carried did wonders. _"Why does her scent have this affect on me? Its not that special, and neither is she."_ He grumbled in his mind. With a deep frown he scanned the area for the woman and finally spotted her flaming red gown underneath the giant willow in the garden that it was named after. She was leaning against the tree relaxed with her eyes closed. Silently he walked toward her. Her dog darted by not even bothering to acknowledge him. He stopped next to her and stood silently looking out over the garden enjoying the silence and the relaxation her aura and scent brought him.

"It's a beautiful night huh?"

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as she continued to speak.

"I really wish there hadn't been a party tonight though, I'm tired and I think you are too. You've been restless all evening, then again it might have been all of the new demons around me…hmmm, well whatever." She had said.

His head shot toward her, noticing her eyes were still closed. _"What a foolish woman. __**She's right though."**_His inner beast whined. _"Silence."_ He snapped at the beast. When she finally opened her eyes he diverted his, watching out of the corner of his eyes. She instantly apologized to him for not realizing it we he. Internally he snorted at this. Walking around her he sat down enjoying being out of the crowded room, though his stoic mask never lifted. He heard her gathering her gown and moving away from him. What possessed him to stop her was beyond his knowledge at the time, but he was quick as usual to solve the problem.

She gazed down at him waiting to be released as his hand continued to hold her slender wrist. For some reason it gave him a rush of power, knowing he could so easily break her bones. Finally coming out of his reprieve he released her and she continued to stand next to him, now also looking out over the pond.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he heard her soft voice ask, though she didn't sound fearful, it was more weariness. He glanced at her for a moment acknowledging her. She smiled faintly at him and continued.

"I was wondering if it is such a good idea to take Rin-hime out on patrols, I'm aware of the ways you travel and they don't really provide a proper atmosphere for a lady in training." She said watching his face. He sat silent for a moment then turned and studied her, she seemed very sure of her statement and appeared ready to defend it as well.

"What do you suggest." He finally asked, she frowned at him for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious, I think she should stay here with me to study or in the least you should put her up at inn's in villages when you are wandering the area." She said, sounding incredulous that he didn't know what she was thinking.

"You would do wise not to attempt to insult this Sesshomaru." He stated, standing up he attempted to tower over her but she only straightened her back and her head came up to his chin.

"I mean no insult, maybe we can find a compromise?" she ask smiling up at him, unafraid of his proximity to her.

"You will not be teaching her the formal studies when you travel with this Sesshomaru, you will teach her the plants, stars, directions, and songs. You are to care for her in the absence of this Sesshomaru." He stated glaring at her. With a smile she bowed her head and took a step back away from him. His inner beast growled at losing the close space to the powerful sorceress.

"I see, very well." She spoke softly knowing he wasn't going to budge on the subject. With a sigh she whistled for the dog that was instantly at her side.

"If you would excuse me my lord I would like to retire. It is also a bit late for Rin-hime to be up." She said tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out of place behind her elongated ears.

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a small bow as she walked toward the door to the palace. The dog ran forward and jumped around the door happily waiting on his mistress.

"I'm coming just hold your horses." She snapped at the dog as she lifted her robes slightly to walk faster. Watching her walk away with her robes hiked up to reveal move of her long lean legs his inner beast whined to follow her like her own dog did.

"_Am I coming in heat or is she?!" _he snarled in his head dismissing all thoughts of the woman. Sitting back down on the bench he watched the willow branches dance on the wind attempting to obscure the view of the full moon on the waters surface.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru was not restless." He stated to himself before also returning to the party of demons. Upon returning he saw Ella leading a yawning Rin out of the hall by the hand. Hogo was standing amongst a group of young courtiers and didn't seem to notice his partner for the night had retired. Returning to his seat he sat watching the people while someone would come to speak to him sporadically.

oOo

Ella led a sleepy Rin back to her room. A maid was waiting in the room to remove all of the girls jewelry and robes. Ella sat out in the small reception area of the girls room like her own and waited. She looked over at the doors as they slid aside to reveal the maid who hustled out of the room looking tired herself. With a groan Ella stood and walked into the room Rin was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing through her long hair.

"Thank you Ella-kun I was really tired." Rin said with a tired smile. Tossing her brush on the ground she fell back on her bed as Ella sat down next to her and helped her under the covers.

"I'll leave so you can get some sleep." She said standing to leave. The little girl gasped and grabbed her hand as she went to stand.

"Please stay with me for a while…and you sing me a song?" she asked eyeing the older woman. With a defeated sigh Ella moved to lie on the bed next to the girl. Rin curled up in a ball as she stroked her long dark hair.

"What kind of song do you want to hear?" she asked stifling a yawn. She felt Rin shrug and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if you don't like it its your fault for not making a request." Ella chided softly finally with a deep breath she began to sing as the sound of the song filled her mind.

**You Would Not Believe Your Eyes**

**If Ten Million Fireflies**

**Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep**

**Cause They Fill The Open Air**

And Leave Teardrops Everywhere

**You'd Think me Rude**

**But I Would Just Stand And stare…**

**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly**

**It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep**

**Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems**

**Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs**

**From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs**

**As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance**

**A Foxtrot Above My head**

**A Sockhop Beneath My Bed**

**The moon Is Just hanging By A thread**

**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly**

**It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep**

**Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems**

**When I Fall Asleep…**

**Leave My Door Open Just A crack**

**Please Take Me Away From Here**

**Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac**

**Please Take Me Away From Here**

**Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep**

**Please Take Me Away From Here**

**When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep**

**To Ten Million Fireflies**

**I'm Weird Cause I Hate Good-byes**

**I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell**

**But I'll Know Where Several Are**

**If My Dreams Get Real Bizarre**

**Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar**

**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly**

**It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep**

**Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems**

**When I Fall Asleep**

**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly**

**It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep**

**Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems**

**When I Fall Asleep**

**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly**

**It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams… **

Looking down at the girl curled into her side she felt completely content in this new life, the thought of leaving Jin or Rin would break her heart. Slipping from the bed she walked silently to the door to the hall where Duke was waiting for her. Opening the door she stepped out and headed down the hall to her room.

Told ya I was in a writing mood. This will probably be it for a few days though, I need to study for semester finals sadly. Anyway hope ya'll liked it. I know the last chappie didn't have really any Sess action but I needed to do that to better build the bond of Ella/Hogo. The song at the end of the chapter is by Owl City – Fireflies, I did change like two words, but anyway I'm sure you've heard the song by now. So let me know what you think, and I need a few more reviews before I can post the next one, I'm going to work on it a little tonight.

**Hope you enjoyed the read, please review**

**Thankies,**

**Shanna~~**


	9. Roar of confusion

Sesshomaru sat in his study working on documents that needed finalized before he left on patrols. A soft breeze was blowing in through the open window as he lifted his head to breath in deeply. A cluster of scents met his sensitive nose. He felt a small rumble in his chest before he frowned and glared at the window. Standing he strode over to look out over the large back gardens to the palace. He spotted the figures moving and laughing in the farthest one that was filled with wild flowers and small pond. It was the field to the back of the dojo as well. The scent of lilac was the strongest as he watched the woman and two children play in the flowers. The woman's long hair was loose and appeared to have dozens of flowers woven into it. She wore a white short summer kimono as she picked Rin up and spun her around as flowers flew out of the child hair. The small human boy was watching them happily as he and the woman's strange dog played around chasing each other and rolling in the flowers. Once the dog ran at the woman and knocked her backward into the flowers. Sesshomaru caught himself smiling the very slightest at the sound of her and the childrens laughter. Glaring he turned back from the window and settles back into his work for a while. As the sun rose higher he continued to smell the group outside in the field. It was after noon now as a servant appeared in the door bowing deeply.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-hime and Ella-hime have requested in you the back field to take lunch and tea with them." The servant said then scurried away as he glared at the small deer demon. Looking down at the massive amounts of scrolls he had gotten through he slowly stood and headed to the garden. When he approached he saw Rin hiding behind the woman as the boy stood by the pond counting aloud. When the boy yelled out ten he took off running looking around calling out Rin's name as the small girl tried to keep from laughing. As the boy went to run by a softly smiling Ella, Rin jumped up and scared him. He jumped back and laughed as they settled down, when the servant girls the woman had appeared with trays of food and tea. A large blanket was spread out on the ground as the group sat down. As he neared the dog the woman had trotted up to him and looked at him. With a snort the dog walked at his side as Rin yelled out his name and went to run to him but was pushed back down with a fan on her head by the woman. Rin sighed pouting at her as she shock her head and laughed at the child.

"Nope." was all woman said as she set out the tea.

"You wished to see this Sesshomaru." he said looking over the top of their heads. Rin was the one to speak up for the group.

"I would like to serve you afternoon tea, Lord Sesshomaru." she said softly bowing slightly with a bright smile on her face. He started at her blankly for a moment then settled down gracefully on the blanket. He sat next to the woman as her scent seemed to drift and wrap around him. The human boy sat on the other side of her away from him. Rin preformed wonderfully to his surprise acting as the hostess with only a few subtle hints from the woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru I would like to teach Rin-hime how to ride a horse if that was fine with you." the woman spoke in his ear as the children laughed and joked while eating and feeding the dog. The woman 'tsched' at them for that and sighed. He studied her for a long time then nodded.

"Very well." he said, which earned him a smile from the woman.

"It will mean a lot to her to know how. She's expressed an interest in it since I took on the job as her governess." she whispered to him. Having her so close was making his inner beast stir, thankfully she pulled away as Rin spoke to her about the flowers in the field asking what they were. The woman pointed out the main flowers in the area for the girl who nodded completely absorbed in the woman words. After a while, he spotted Hogo coming his way with a scroll in hand. With an inward sigh he stood to meet his general. Taking the scroll from him, he left the area and returned to his study with a wave from the woman and children, thanking him for joining them. As he entered he heard the woman scream out. Immediately he was at the window to see Hogo picking her up and slowly running away from the children. The children gave chase laughing as did the woman while still screaming to be put down lightly.

"**He's touching ours...we need to stop him."**

"Silence, she is not ours, but a guest." he snapped at his inner beast that growled out as Hogo tossed the woman in the air as she let out a squeal of laughter, Hogo caught her back in his arms clutching her close to his chest. He felt a growl rising in his throat and turned from the scene pulling the window shut making the room stuffy. The scroll contained information on Naraku that his spies had discovered. Apparently the man was hiding in the mountains of the Southern Lands this time. They would leave tomorrow morning and travel south. Pulling out a map he traced a path with a clawed finger in the general direction of Naraku trying to locate as many villages and inns along the way. They would make a stop of the Southern Palace and Rin could stay safely with them now along with the woman. Pulling out a small scroll he wrote a quick note to the lord of the south informing him of their impending arrival and the charge he would be leaving with them. Calling for a servant, a messenger bird was sent out with the message.

oOo

Standing he left his desk and left the room to go speak with Hogo. Arrangements would need to be made for his departure and absence. As he past the garden that the children and woman had been in he saw a glimpse of white and orange fabric among the grasses. Changing his course he headed into the field. The groups scent clung to the area as if they were still out in the flowers. The sun was nearly gone from the sky coloring the area in warm orange and pink hues. The sight that greeted him made his beast go crazy inside. The woman was laying on her side with the children resting side by side in the curve of her long body. Rin was near her face as their hair was mingled together with flowers, even the small human boy who Sesshomaru found tolerable clutched Rin's hand as the two slept with smiles on their faces. The woman had one hand around Rin's waist and the other on the boys head.

"**Want!"** his beast roared inside. He felt the soft growl coming from his chest as the dog that lay over the childrens' feet looked up at him with tucked back ears. He looked back at the woman's face as her lavender eyes opened glazed over with a dreamy look as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. She nodded at him as she glanced down at the children. With another roar from his beast he vanished.

ooOoo

Ella looked around startled by his disappearance and slowly woke the children to usher them inside.

**Muhahahhahahah, so this is only a teaser of the rest of the chapter. I mean I know.**


	10. Roar of confusion and a day w the kids

Ella stood over a begging Rin and Jin. The two had attacked her when she left her room to go to the dinning hall for an early breakfast. They were currently up in her room as the children pleaded with her to help them pack then play for the day.

"Ella-hime please!?" "I'll study really really hard while we are traveling!" Rin sobbed crawling toward a glaring Ella with her arms crossed.

"What will I get out of this?" She growled, not even nervous about what Sesshomaru might think to see them playing instead of studying.

"Ummmm....well...I...eh. PLEASE! I'll stop whining!" she finally yelled clutching Ella's summer kimono. With a groan Ella pried the girls fingers from her gown and stood her up.

"Fine, but when we have lunch you will do everything properly." she stated forcefully. The dark haired kids bobbed their heads happily as they danced around the room in victory. The two had quickly become good friends in the short time they had become acquainted.

"We'll pack Jin and myself up first since we're already here." she muttered snapping open her fan to cool her face. Though summer was near an end it was rather warm today. The kids ran ahead into her room and insisted that they help Ino and Yuki, which really made it harder on the twins. Rin walked toward her holding the tanto that Hogo had given her.

"This is really pretty. Where did you get it Ella-hime?" she asked pulling the small blade out.

"Hogo gave it to me the other night. He's worried about me traveling so he thought I should have it I guess." she said with a laugh. The man was a bit overbearing some days. Moving over to Jin's room the boy gathered all of his things into the travel pack he had and attached his fathers sword on top of it.

"All done, Onee-sama!" the boy called running up to her. She smiled and patted his head as they left the rooms and headed out of the palace down around to the dojo. They passed Hogo on the way but simply waved to him as they went into an empty training room.

"Why are we here Ella-hime?" Rin ask holding her hand as Jin ran around the room and picked out a practice sword. He swung it around as the two women moved to the wall and sat down to watch the boy practice.

"Because Jin likes to show off and practice in front of his friends and family." Ella said smiling softly thinking back to the boys new name for her. He was referring to her as an older sister now, and it made her feel warm inside to know he thought of her as family. Rin smiled up at her and nodded happily watching the boy practice. After the boy tired himself out for a few hours they went to the stables to see Jin and Ella's horses.

oOo

"It smells kind'a funny in here Ella-hime." Rin mumbled as they walked around the massive stables looking for the two horses. As they passed one hall of stalls a strange feeling made her stop.

"Lets look down here." Ella said taking the children's hands. As they passed the first stalls glowing eyes glared out at them.

"What kind of horses are these?" she muttered as the continued down the hall the further they went the more restless the 'horses' became. Rin yelled slightly when one with pink eyes slammed into the door of its stall. Duke snarled at the horse but he simply received a snort in return. As they neared the end a dark gray and lavender horse thing stuck its head out to look at them. Bored black eyes observed them in a casual manner.

"Well this one seems calm." Jin said stopping in front of the giant horse. The horse had a row of boney like spins along its neck and forehead upon closer observation the horse had less of what looked like fur and more of scales like a dragon.

"What are you guys?" she asked the strange thing approaching it with a slice of apple. The horse studied her then basically hissed at the apple dangling in front of his face.

"Get that nasty thing away from me." it snapped at her causing her to jump back surprised, she started to laugh unsure of what else to do.

"Sorry, so you can um...talk?" she asked watching it wearily.

"Obviously." the horse stated. Ella frowned at it for a moment then shrugged.

"Cool, so what are you exactly?" she asked as Rin hid behind her.

"A horse demon clearly." it stated bored then turned from her and walked back into its stall ignoring them.

"How rude." she muttered with a smirk and gathered the children and left the hall full of demon horses quite literally. After asking a shy stable hand where their horses where they found them and had the two saddled for a ride around the grounds. Seitou and Kariudo pranced around happily as they were quickly brushed out. Jin swung up onto Kariudo without any trouble, one of the stable hands offered Ella a foot up but she politely declined and easily followed Jins example. Rin stood on the ground with a hopeful smile on her face as Seitou turned on his own accord and nuzzled the girls side smelling the treats she had. With a soft tug on the reins he stopped probing the girl.

"Rin would you like to ride with me?" Ella asked reaching down a hand to the small girl who yelled throwing her hands up into air and nearly leapt into the saddle on her own. Once she was settled safely in front of Ella they walked around the property of the palace. Occasionally Jin and Kariudo would gallop around them causing Rin to glare in jealousy.

"Can we please go fast Ella-hime?" the girl pleaded.

"Nope, not till you know how to ride on your own." Ella stated calmly as the girl pouted but enjoyed the slow ride. At around nine in the morning they decided to take a small breakfast in the wild flower field around the dojo.

ooOoo

Sesshomaru sat in his study working on documents that needed finalized before he left on patrols. A soft breeze was blowing in through the open window as he lifted his head to breath in deeply. A cluster of scents met his sensitive nose. He felt a small rumble in his chest before he frowned and glared at the window. Standing he strode over to look out over the large back gardens to the palace. He spotted the figures moving and laughing in the farthest one that was filled with wild flowers and a small pond. It was the field to the back of the dojo as well. The scent of lilac was the strongest as he watched the woman and two children play in the flowers. The woman's long hair was loose and appeared to have dozens of flowers woven into it. She wore a white short summer kimono as she picked Rin up and spun her around as flowers flew out of the child hair. The small human boy was watching them happily as he and the woman's strange dog played around chasing each other and rolling in the flowers. Once the dog ran at the woman and knocked her backward into the flowers. Sesshomaru caught himself smiling the very slightest at the sound of her and the childrens laughter. Glaring he turned back from the window and settled back into his work for a while. As the sun rose higher he continued to smell the group outside in the field. It was after noon now as a servant appeared in the door bowing deeply.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-hime and Ella-hime have requested in you the back field to take lunch and tea with them." The servant said then scurried away as he glared at the small deer demon. Looking down at the massive amounts of scrolls he had gotten through he slowly stood and headed to the garden. When he approached he saw Rin hiding behind the woman as the boy stood by the pond counting aloud. When the boy yelled out ten he took off running looking around calling out Rin's name as the small girl tried to keep from laughing. As the boy went to run by a softly smiling Ella, Rin jumped up and scared him. He jumped back and laughed as they settled down, when the servant girls the woman had appeared with trays of food and tea. A large blanket was spread out on the ground as the group sat down. As he neared the dog the woman had trotted up to him and looked at him. With a snort the dog walked at his side as Rin yelled out his name and went to run to him but was pushed back down with a fan on her head by the woman. Rin sighed pouting at her as she shock her head and laughed at the child.

"Nope." was all woman said as she set out the tea.

"You wished to see this Sesshomaru." he said looking over the top of their heads. Rin was the one to speak up for the group.

"I would like to serve you afternoon tea, Lord Sesshomaru." she said softly bowing slightly with a bright smile on her face. He started at her blankly for a moment then settled down gracefully on the blanket. He sat next to the woman as her scent seemed to drift and wrap around him. The human boy sat on the other side of her away from him. Rin preformed wonderfully to his surprise acting as the hostess with only a few subtle hints from the woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru I would like to teach Rin-hime how to ride a horse if that was fine with you." the woman spoke in his ear as the children laughed and joked while eating and feeding the dog. The woman 'tsched' at them for that and sighed. He studied her for a long time then nodded.

"Very well." he said, which earned him a smile from the woman.

"It will mean a lot to her to know how. She's expressed an interest in it since I took on the job as her governess." she whispered to him. Having her so close was making his inner beast stir, thankfully she pulled away as Rin spoke to her about the flowers in the field asking what they were. The woman pointed out the main flowers in the area for the girl who nodded completely absorbed in the woman words. After a while, he spotted Hogo coming his way with a scroll in hand. With an inward sigh he stood to meet his general. Taking the scroll from him, he left the area and returned to his study with a wave from the woman and children, thanking him for joining them. As he entered he heard the woman scream out. Immediately he was at the window to see Hogo picking her up and slowly running away from the children. The children gave chase laughing as did the woman while still screaming to be put down lightly.

"**He's touching ours...we need to stop him."**

"Silence, she is not ours, but a guest." he snapped at his inner beast that growled out as Hogo tossed the woman in the air as she let out a squeal of laughter, Hogo caught her back in his arms clutching her close to his chest. He felt a growl rising in his throat and turned from the scene pulling the window shut making the room stuffy. The scroll contained information on Naraku that his spies had discovered. Apparently the man was hiding in the mountains of the Southern Lands this time. They would leave tomorrow morning and travel south. Pulling out a map he traced a path with a clawed finger in the general direction of Naraku trying to locate as many villages and inns along the way. They would make a stop of the Southern Palace and Rin could stay safely with them now along with the woman. Pulling out a small scroll he wrote a quick note to the lord of the south informing him of their impending arrival and the charge he would be leaving with them. Calling for a servant, a messenger bird was sent out with the message.

oOo

Standing he left his desk and left the room to go speak with Hogo. Arrangements would need to be made for his departure and absence. As he past the garden that the children and woman had been in he saw a glimpse of white and orange fabric among the grasses. Changing his course he headed into the field. The groups scent clung to the area as if they were still out in the flowers. The sun was nearly gone from the sky coloring the area in warm orange and pink hues. The sight that greeted him made his beast go crazy inside. The woman was laying on her side with the children resting side by side in the curve of her long body. Rin was near her face as their hair was mingled together with flowers, even the small human boy who Sesshomaru found tolerable clutched Rin's hand as the two slept with smiles on their faces. The woman had one hand around Rin's waist and the other on the boys head.

"**Want!"** his beast roared inside. He felt the soft growl coming from his chest as the dog that lay over the childrens' feet looked up at him with tucked back ears. He looked back at the woman's face as her lavender eyes opened glazed over with a dreamy look as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. She nodded at him as she glanced down at the children. With another roar from his beast he vanished.

ooOoo

Ella looked around startled by his disappearance and slowly woke the children to usher them inside. _"That was odd, I could have sworn that Sesshomaru was there when I woke up. Maybe I was still dreaming, but...he had such a pained look on his face for a moment there." _she thought as Rin and Jin were sent off for their baths before supper. She pulled on a longer almost sheer kimono that was a light green color and settles her white summer kimono back over the top of it. Ino brushed and pulled all of the flowers and strands of grass from her hair while her sister gathered the flowers into a bowl to put into her bath water later that night.

"You two will be alright while I'm away correct?" she asked standing up as Ino finished and looked at her strangely.

"We will be meeting you at the palace of the Southern Lords, you and Rin-hime will be staying there for a short while during Sesshomaru-sama's hunt of Naraku." the cat woman said straightening Ella's kimono then with a nod, Ella left to go gather the children and head down to the dinning hall. Jin stood outside her door waiting patiently with a smile.

"Onee-san looks very pretty tonight." he stated taking her hand as they went to get Rin. The raven haired girl smiled brightly at them as she clutched the woman's other hand.

"You kids hungry? Tonight's the last night for a few night to have really well made food." she said with a smirk as Jin pouted and Rin just shrugged use to it at this point in her life. The group separated as they entered the dinning hall, as the two females continued on up to the head table. Ella noticed that Hogo wasn't present tonight which was odd to her but she shrugged it off, also she was saddened to see that a particular ethereal lord was not in attendance as well. Only a few other members of the high court where at tonight's meal which left Ella as the highest ranking person. She was still treated as a foreign princess basically along with a member of the Western Lords inter circle.

ooOoo

With an enraged snarl Sesshomaru slashed down the giant tree that was next to him as he stalked though the dense forest. His beast was still howling banefully in his mind for that damn woman.

"_She isn't even a demon!"_ he growled, disgusted with himself. _**"But she is sorceress and very powerful, good strong mate and many pups!"** his beast argued back. "She's is a foreign dignitary and we are her host's this Sesshomaru will not become a mate to her." he argued back. He would admit the woman was beautiful, strong, and intelligent which where high on his list for a mate, if he was looking for one. "I do not need a mate right now." he stated to the beast that snarled at him.** "Then another will take such a suitable mate from us as their own! We have seen no better in many years!"**the beast wailed "She will die long before we age." he shot back.** "Witches die a human death, Sorceress's live a demons life! She will live forever as our mate!"**  
_

"NO!" Sesshomaru growled destroying the forest around him. He would not be weakened like his father by a pretty woman. Destroying Naraku was his only interest and ensuring Rin a happy life.

ooOoo

Ella yawned putting the children to bed tonight had been a major chore they did not want to settle down for anything. Pulling she small shawl around her more tightly she strode out of the palace toward the dojo. There was a strange feeling in the air that put her on edge tonight for some reason. Going into the room she knew held the spear that she had earlier fought with she pulled it down and gazed at it in the soft moon light. With a light smile she turned to leave the dojo with the weapon at her side.

"Where are you going with that?" a male voice called out from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Hogo walking toward her with a smile on his face. She smiled slightly, not feeling like dealing with anyone at this point in the evening.

"I planned to take it with me on our journey to the south." she stated turning to face him. He studied her for a long time then nodded and smiled.

"I won't be here to see you off in the morning so be careful and I wish for your quick return." he said with a slight blush. She nodded thanks to him, he suddenly stepped forward and pulled her into a warm hug. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he pulled her to his body tightly. She returned the hug lightly for a moment then went to pull away from him. He simply buried his head deeper into her hair as she placed a hand on his chest and pushed lightly.

"Hogo I'm very tired and need to rest. I will write you when we reach the southern palace." she said as he finally let go when a small growl started to come from Duke. He nodded and backed away from the two as they turned and went back into the palace.

**Okay so not my greatest chapter length but I promise the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think. Thankies,**

**Shanna~~**


	11. Travels and mood swings

**Time for the 'Special Thanks Show!' **

**The Loyal Newt: as always you made me smile and I hope you didn't die! ^_^.**

**Kaidorian17:I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, I had fun writing it.**

**Blueyedragoneko: I really appreciate your review. As for her family status her's is very wealthy making her an heiress. They were the biggest company in their field. Also my computer hated me for typing in your screen name, lmao.**

**Yuki Kuroneko: isn't he though! Ya just wanna sit an' walk with him for a few hours to see how varied his mind really is.**

Ella stood in her room as Ino an Yuki gathered everything she would need to leave. She had on a plain pair of black hakama pants and a white top with red flower pattern similar to Sesshomaru's on the sleeves. She had pulled back her hair much to the twins displeasure and slipped Hogo's tanto into her belt. Slinging the spear across her back with its strap she slipped on her boots and headed down to the main gate where the others would be waiting. The sun was hardly up in the sky and the air was cool and moist as the due on the grass clung to the hem of her pants. Jin an Rin were sitting on Ah-Un when she finally reached them. Sesshomaru was also heading their way with a young demon behind him leading a familiar looking horse. Sesshomaru stared her down for a moment then handed the horse over to her. The dark gray horse glared at her with black eyes as she held onto his reigns.

"You again." the horse stated with a snort as she looked at him blankly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked looking over at the tall male. He turned his back on her as they started moving forward with Duke running along side the two headed dragon. With a sigh she began to walk with the demon horse following.

"So what's your name?" she asked from the back of the group. The horse studied her for a long time then lifted his head and stated his name proudly.

"Yoshi." he said as Ella slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the thought of the old video game back home.

"What are you called?" he finally asked.

"Ella." she sighed as Duke trotted back to her happily to walk at her side.

"And that thing?" Yoshi asked.

"Duke." she said resting her hand on the dogs head.

"Strange names." he stated then fell into silence. They walked for a long time that day till the sun was high in the sky and the children complained that they were hungry.

"Can you be trusted not to run?" Ella asked Yoshi with a slight blush. The horse glared at her and yanked his head up and ripped the reigns from her hand leaving it red and walked over to a patch of grass to stomp down more than eat.

"Whatever." she muttered and looked for something to feed to Rin and Jin.

"Jaken!" she called as the little imp begrudgingly came to her.

"What do you want?!" he snapped at her. Glaring over her shoulder she pointed into the tree's off of the road.

"Go get firewood, I'm going to get some fish for the kids." she stated as the little toad muttered about being bossed around by some 'unskilled bitch.' with a glare she grabbed Rin by the hand as they headed toward the river that was near.

"Ella-hime Rin will get the fish for lunch!" Rin said happily as she slowly slid into the cool water and waiting for the fish to come near her. Ella laughed as the girl plunged her hands in and threw a large fish toward her. With a little effort she created a long thin blade to spear the fish with to carry it. It fluttered and flared like it was going to break as the fish slid onto it. With a sigh she stood watching over Rin while Jin and Duke laid against a tree behind them trying to take a small nap.

"Ella-hime!" Rin cried out as she quickly looked back at the girl. A giant fish was flying toward her face. With a yelp Ella jumped backward and stabbed the fish. Looking over at the small girl that was laughing in the water, a smiled found her face till she was laughing as well.

"You scared the heck out of me!" Ella laughed helping the girl out of the water.

"Sorry." Rin muttered as Ella smiled at her and grabbed the children's hands to walk back to all of the males of the group. Jaken had a small fire going with a few large sticks to cook the meat on.

"Here, cook these." Ella laughed as the toad snarled at her and snatched them out of her hand. Looking around she didn't spot their tall traveling companion.

"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked still looking around for the man.

"None of your business you worthless wench!" Jaken cried waving one of the fish at her. With a dark glare Ella slowly turned on the imp.

"What did you call me?" she asked darkly slowly walking toward the seething toad.

"A WENCH!" he screamed her. She then smiled brightly at him and took the fish from his hand and passed it to Jin who was at her side.

"That's what I thought." she said sweetly then pulled free her spear and spun around hitting the toad like a golf ball into the tree's surrounding the camp. The children laughed while the toad laid in the dirt not moving. Stalking toward the green thing she picked up and shook him.

"Don't insult me ever again, you got that." she snapped shaking him another time then dropped him back in the dirt. Sitting back by the fire with the children Rin cooked the fish while Ella attempted to braid Jin's hair again.

"Come on, it will be really pretty!" she teased pulling him back in her lap as he tried to run.

"I'm a BOY! I'm not suppose to look pretty!" he cried twisting in her grasp trying to break free.

"But Lord Sesshomaru is very pretty!" Rin cried out. Ella let out a laugh and released the boy finally.

oOo

Sesshomaru stood overlooking the area they were in his nose was lifted in the air sifting though the scents trying to locate any threats or a trace of Naraku by chance. He felt Ella's power flare for a moment but nothing more to indicated trouble. The woman had been oddly silent on the trip so far. The two human children had entertained themselves most of the way only annoying Jaken when they became bored. They were still in the western lands so the level of any threats was low at this time. Turning back toward their small camp he saw a limp Jaken and laughing children eating while they fed the woman's dog. Looking around he noticed the woman was over near Yoshi talking with the horse. Silently coming toward her, her scent washed over him.

"_**Pleasant...want."** he beast stated calmly as Sesshomaru came to stand by the woman. "Silence."_ he stated. The woman looked over at him with a soft smile as the horse glared at her while she wasn't looking.

"I don't think he is a good option to begin with for Rin to ride on." she said lightly turning toward him.

"This Sesshomaru disagrees." he stated, she did not know better than he did.

"Of course you do." she said with a laugh walking away from him. He glared at her back as she headed for the children. He felt a silent growl growing in his chest and he sped toward her and threw her toward a tree wrapping his hand around her neck pinning her. They were out of sight of the children at the moment.

"You will respect this Sesshomaru." he stated tightening his grip on her slender neck. He could have sworn the sorceress's growled at him as her barrier flew into place burning his hand. He glared at her his hand beginning to glow a dangerous green as poison flood to his hand.

"You are overreacting to this Sesshomaru-sama." she stated with a sigh ducking under his arm only to be grabbed by his whip and yanked back toward him. Her barrier flared brightly as she hissed at him.

"What's with you?!" she snapped marching up to him as best she could with his whip still around her.

"You need to learn your place woman." he stated staring her down. She glared back up at him for a long time till she laughed and pulled her spear lose.

"Show me then." she smirked at him. He frowned deeply at her as he sped toward her. She spun the spear and sliced down at him as she sprang into the air to avoid him. He knocked the weapon away with his whip and pulled free Toukijin.

"I really want to fight you." she stated landing softly. A strong wind blew across them causing their long hair to flare out.

"But I could do with some training." she said with a smirk and wrapped her barrier tight around her body and flipped backward as he sprang at her.

"_I've never seen her like this." he thought as she smirked at him and danced around spinning the spear and sliced at his back. "Only when she fought Kane did she act anything like this." **"This is sorceress when she is free to be what is true to her nature." **his beast spoke._

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she screamed out as her dark powers began to swirl about her. The spear's blade lengthened. Her light eyes turned nearly black as he swung Toukijin and pushed a large amount of yoki into the attack. She smiled at him as she sliced down the middle of his attack protected by her barrier. He could see four small claw marks around her throat that was already bruising from his first attack. The site of her blood did something for his beast. His eyes began to bleed red as he frowned at her and dove the sword into her barrier. It cracked and then shattered as Ella let out a cry of pain. The sword grazed past her shoulder slicing a large hole into her kimono top. With the cry of pain she sank to her knee's as the sound of rattling chains greeted his sensitive ears. Her power darkened as her dog came running at her. He latched his jaw around her arm and held her tightly. Slowly the dark power died down and her eyes returned to their normal light purple. With a shudder she stood up and stared him down. Placing a hand over the wound she marched past him. He put away Toukijin as she headed back toward the children. He watched her walk away as her dog came and sat at his feet.

"What do you know?" he asked the dog staring down at it. The dog seemed to smirk and ran toward its mistress.

"_What's wrong with me. I can't help myself when I fight someone. I feel like I need to go all out...damn this hurts."_ she thought wrapping up the wound with Jin's help.

"Thanks." she muttered as the boy leaned against her side. Sesshomaru walked into the camp a little after she finished. He glared at her for a moment the turned his back on them.

"Lets go." he stated and began walking as Yoshi walked up to her.

"So you are awakened to your powers I see." Yoshi stated sniffing her.

"Yes, though to be honest I'm not sure what I'm capable of. I made my last teacher disappear." she muttered holding onto his reigns. She felt increasingly weak after fighting Sesshomaru if that's what you wanted to call it.

"Get on." came a voice in her ear. Jerking her head she saw Yoshi watching her closely.

"Your near collapsing." he stated and pausing in his walk. With a groan she swung up onto his high back and settled into the saddle.

"Thank you." she muttered as they trotted up next to the dragon and children.

"Onee-sama? Are you feeling alright?" Jin asked looking up at her. She smiled and nodded as she rested in the saddle. Yoshi had a very smooth gait and it was a pleasant ride. By the time they stopped again it was late into the evening and the children were asleep on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru came to a stop in a clearing off of their route.

"We will stop here." he stated then sat against a tree and watched her closely while she slid off of the horses back and got the children settled next to Ah-Un to sleep on the ground. Duke stood by her as she pulled out her blanket and leaned against a large tree tucked down into its roots and looked across at Sesshomaru and Jaken as Duke curled up into her side. Her spear rested next to her at the ready.

"What is it that you are thinking Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked finally with closed eyes. He glanced over at her and stared at her for a long time.

"You will begin training with me everyday. You need more control over yourself." he stated then continued to watch the tree's surrounding them. She nodded as she studied his face. He looked annoyed almost if she were to guess what emotion he was trying to not show.

"Why did we fight today?" she asked with a laugh. He looked over at her with a glare as she swallowed slightly nervous for some reason. He had never really hurt her other than her new cut over her shoulder.

"You needed to know your place. I will not deal with you being disrespectful of my authority." he stated watching her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Kay, oh and just so you know I was only playing around with what I said. I feel like I've been playing a role while at the palace and now out here I can be more like me." she said smiling as she leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes still smiling.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." she stated then snuggled down and drifted into a light sleep.

"_Strange woman...she doesn't feel like herself in the palace? What does she mean by that? What was that odd sound that was coming off of her toward the end of our fight..."_ he thought scanning the camp. His eyes took in the sight of the children snuggled into the warmth of the dragons side. Slowly his gaze passed over the woman that his mind seemed to feel the need to think about. She was sleeping peacefully as her chest rose with each deep breath. Her long hair had come loose while she slept and surrounded her shoulders in warmth. Her mouth was slightly open and she seemed to be muttering in her sleep. He saw her face scrunch up and she muttered a name. He wasn't able to catch the name though as Yoshi snorted near her. Glancing over at the demon horse, Yoshi decided to speak softly to him.

"She is a strange creature." he stated with a laugh. Sesshomaru glanced quickly over at the woman then nodded faintly.

"She has potential to be very powerful. The power will be an asset to the Western Lands." he stated staring though the horse.

"So you believe she will stay at your side in the West?" Yoshi laughed with a snort at the lord of the west. Sesshomaru glared at the horse that snorted and walked away back to his patch of sweet grass. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his head back against the tree. Feeling the aura's of everyone in the camp he found everyone to be asleep. With an internal sigh he stood and kept watch for the night.

ooOoo

Stretching her arms over her head as many audible popping sounds could be heard Ella yawned. With a groan she stood up and dusted off her pants. Glancing around she found Jin awake walking back into camp with a pot of water. He smiled at her brightly as she walked toward him running her fingers through her hair. Jaken twitched violently in his sleep as she walked by bringing a smirk to her face.

"Morning." she muttered to the boy. He nodded and set the pot on the smoldering embers from the night before. Looking around she didn't see Sesshomaru and shrugged, and headed for the imp.

"Get up. I need you to watch the children." she stated nudging the toad with her foot. He let out an annoying squawk and jumped up.

"Wha...What!?" he yelled frantically. With a sigh of frustration she crouched down to his level.

"Watch the kids, kay?" she said with a laugh and grabbed her pack and went to the river. Stepping up to the waters edge she smiled in the scattered rays of sunlight. Glancing around she didn't spot anyone in the area as she untied her pants. Looking down at Duke she smirked and created a barrier around him.

"Go keep an eye out for me. Bark if anyone is nearing or around." she said rubbing his ears. With a yip he spring off into the tree's. Folding her pants neatly on top of the pack her pulled off her top and laid it on top as well. Quickly diving into the water she shivered in the cool water. Ducking under she scrubbed out as much dirt as possible. Coming up for a quick breath she swam around for a short while then grabbed her soap out of her bag. Scrubbing as best she could while in the water. Finally with a sigh she slipped out of the water and pulled her yakata over her wet skin causing it to cling to her body. Jerking her head up as Duke's bark rang though the area followed by unfamiliar growls. The large dog came flying at her trailed by a pack of tan wolves. Snatching up her spear she charged forward. Skidding to a stop as a man with pulled back black hair charged in her path.

"You smell like that pompous dog." he sneered at her. She glared at him and pulled her barrier around her body.

"Duke, camp." she barked out as the dog jumped over one of the wolves and ran for the children. She stared the offending male down for a while as he stood smiling at her with a cocky grin. She almost let out a sigh as she felt the children connect with Duke's barrier.

"Well now that all of my bases are covered...what do you want you mongrel?" she jeered deciding that he was a wolf demon or along those lines. He growled at her and jumped back as she spun her spear.

"I'm ….

**Ello lovies. So I know Ella seems different in this chappie, how ya like it. Let me know what you think. I will post the next one as soon as possible.**


	12. Evening at the inn

"I'm Koga of the wolf tribe." he growled with a cocky grin. She stared him down for a moment then snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god...she was definitively exaggerating!" Ella laughed pointing at the increasingly frustrated male in front of her.

"Who the hell are you laughing at?" he growled stepping forward. She glared up at him sharply and stopped laughing.

"You of course." she snapped then snorted in laughter again. With a snarl Koga launched at her and attempted to slam her body with him enhanced legs. Pushing out her barrier she slid backwards from the force of his attack.

"You know if a certain someone knew you were attacking me they would be very pissed off." she jeered tightening her barrier and jumping toward the wolf. The man dodged easily and scoffed at her.

"Your to slow to hit me bitch." he snapped as he began to run in a circle around her. She smirked at him and closed her eyes, feeling the power moving inside her body and pulsing toward her hands with a frown a thought came to her mind and she redirected it to her feet. Spreading the power into the ground she felt his fleeting steps as they passed over of the ground. With a smirk she shot the tentacles upward and snagged one of his legs. He lashed out as she spun toward him spear raised. Koga thrashed about and kicked at her dark power with his free leg and weakened the flow of power enough to break free before she plunged the spear deep in his chest. Its sliced open his upper chest as his pack rushed to his side to help him escape. He brushed them off and went to go at her again as the tentacles shot up around her waving around in the air with their shifting tones of purple and black.

"I'll make you regret that you little wench!" he snarled and charged toward her only to be blocked by a tall form of white and silver.

"Leave or die." came the deep monotone of her traveling companion. Koga acted like he was going to continue charging but finally jumped backward and fled with the rest of his pack into the thick forest line.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her in her short soaked yakata. _"Lovely...take now?_" his inner beast begged as he stared coldly down at the female before him. Her long lean legs were lightly tanned, her curves were very noticeable in the clinging top, and her eyes glowed after the small fight. She looked stunning to his primal instincts. With a mental snort he stalked off back to their camp. He felt her power shifting back into her body as she took her time coming back. When she returned she looked fresh and smelled clean. Rin and Jin pestered her with questions about the barrier forming around them when they were fine in the camp. She just told them they she had had a feeling that something was lurking around and wanted them to be safe. They seemed to let the issue rest with this explanation as they held her hands as they continued on.

oOo

Days passed in a the mildly calm manner that followed after their meeting with the the wolf pack. Ella was sitting on Yoshi's back with Rin teaching her a new song as they came to a stop. They were just outside of a small village. With a soft happy smile she looked at his back as he began to continue forward into the village. _"So he did listen to me after all."_ she thought happily. Jin was bouncing in his seat on AhUn and Rin was smiling brightly as she sat up more in front of Ella to look around better. The villagers gasped and backed away in fear at the procession of demons that were entering their village. Duke was walking at Sesshomaru's side as a small group of human warriors stepped out in front of them. Duke started to growl the fur on his back rising as then men shook slightly while holding their weapons.

"Demons a ar aren't wel welcooommme heereee!" a young man yelled at them as he stuttered in fear. With a sigh she saw Sesshomaru reaching a hand toward his sword. She urged Yoshi forward handing Rin over to a waiting Jin on the twin headed dragon. She moved forward on the demon horse to next to him.

"We mean no harm. It will only be a single night that we will be staying at your inn."she stated sweetly putting on a brilliant smile. The warriors all started to lower their weapons until a young woman threw a knife at her. Sesshomaru instantly grabbed the knife out of the air before it made contact with her and turned on the village woman. She cowered back in fear causing the warriors to go on the offensive again.

"Use your barrier." he stated blandly as she nodded immediately the purple barrier shimmered into place around her and the children.

"Stupid humans." Yoshi snorted as he reared at them and stomped his feet at the men.

"Move." Ella commanded in annoyance. The thought of a soft bed and a real bath over road any desire to be nice at this point. Sesshomaru glanced over at her almost showing surprise on his face at her tone. As he looked back at the men though they had all parted for the woman, she and the massive demon horse moved forward. He growled slightly at the human males that were openly staring at his travel companion he stepped forward in front of their pack again and led the way toward the inn.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he heard her ask softly from his side. He glanced up at her with a blank face. She smiled sweetly at him and winked. He glared at her as she started to laugh. She was truly acting differently from back at the palace. His inner beast stirred at the sound of her laughter and more dominate behavior.

"_Good beta..."_ the beast murmured in his mind as he almost felt himself nod. His body nearly betraying him.

"Thank you." she said happily as they stopped by the stables of the inn. Jin rushed to her side as she dismounted gracefully. Rin came and held her hand like Jin as Jaken followed behind silently with AhUn and Yoshi. She looked up at him with her lilac eyes and nodded to him. He turned and led them inside leaving Jaken to put away their mounts. He watched her arrange for the two rooms for them, she was slowly charming the middle aged owner into giving them a discount also. He was a demon lord money was no issue and she knew that but she still didn't take advantage of it. They all headed up toward the large rooms they had rented for the night. She went into the room with the children to see only two bed rolls. She let out a sigh and shrugged. It was nearing evening by this point as she had the two children wash off for the evening meal and change their clothes. He could clearly hear them from the room over. He looked over at the other slightly raised bed platform in the room. He then looked toward the door seeing her slowly open it and step in.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked looking him square in the eyes. He continued to watch her as she pulled her pack off her shoulder.

"I wanted to make sure it was alright for us to share a room. If not I can have them move the bed to the other room. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me in here." she rambled slightly, he could smell she was nervous and flustered about the situation.

"You may share a room with this Sesshomaru." he spoke. She looked up at him with an open mouth and a very light blush.

"Thank you." she sighed in relief. She loved the kids but she needed a break sometimes. Duke was staying in the room with them so they would be fine. She felt another blush come to her face as she pulled out a clean kimono for supper and moved behind the changing screen. His eyes followed her every move making her feel nervous and awkward. She changed quickly not bothering to make her obi look nice. Stepping out she sat on her bed and brushed out her long hair. She was wearing the white kimono again with a vibrant yellow obi that had blue butterflies on it. Rin's kimono was a white with a pink foxglove flower pattern. She braided back her bangs as she heard Sesshomaru call her.

"Woman come here." he stated plainly. She looked over at him as he sat elegantly on the edge of his bed. She nodded and slowly stood up. She stood a few feet in front of him as he stared at her. He twitched one clawed finger indicating for her to come closer she hesitated to move. He grew tired of waiting for her to move as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her right next to him.

"Sessho...?" she gasped as he ripped loose her obi. She yelped and grabbed her kimono top. He stood making her back away the scent of her confusion and fear washed over him.

"Woman calm down." he stated as he grabbed her wrist again to keep her from moving away from him. He brought the obi around her small waist and quickly tied it into a perfect bow. She glanced down at herself and started to laugh. He stared at her strangely as she just backed away from him and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Thank you." she said finally when she stopped with her laughter. He nodded to her as she slipped the black tanto into her belt and pulled on her slippers. She left the room following behind him as she paused to gather the children and head down to the dinning area at the inn. They shared a tense silent meal with the other occupants of the inn and the owners. They all were extremely nervous of the beautiful pair seated at the table. The woman seemed nice enough and cared to the human children like her own but the male was terrifying in his stoic manner. He simply drank tea while his companions ate politely. After the meal they all retired to their rooms. Sesshomaru finished removing his armor when she walked in with a yawn. Once again he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. She pulled a couple of things from her bag and her sleeping yakata. She just nodded to him silently as she left again. He grew interested in what she was up to and for some reason followed her. His inner beast was delighted as they followed her sweet scent that led them to the bathhouse detached from the inn. It was communal as he stepped into it. His piercing eyes darted to the rippling waters surface. Her scent was here but he didn't see her anywhere. He moved away from the door deciding a bath would also please him.

oOo

Gasping for breath she broke the waters surface shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face. It felt so good to get clean. With her eyes closed she swam backwards toward the edge of the pool. Meeting the warm stone she lounged against it till she let out a startled yelp. Her eyes flew open at the sound of someone else in the water. When she came in no one had been inside. Frantically glancing around while crossing her arms over her chest she couldn't stop the brilliant blush that came over her face. Across the bath stood a dripping wet Sesshomaru he was turned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes moving his hair away from his breath taking face. She stopped breathing. She had never reacted this way toward any man before. She was far from a virgin and wasn't ashamed of that. Back home she often intimidated the men and made them blush for her.

"Woman come here." he stated motioning for her to come closer. She shook her head frantically turning around putting her back to him. She heard the water moving as he moved toward her.

"Women you will listen to this Sesshomaru." he snapped from behind her. She nodded her head and slowly turned around keeping her eye on the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." she mumbled he glared down at the top of her head. His sensitive nose picked up some interesting scents coming for her. She was visibly nervous and embarrassed to be nude in the bath with him. His inner beast growled like he was going in heat though at the scent that was slowly becoming the strongest from the woman. Lust. So she found him attractive after all. He was sure that she was to mate Hogo from the amount of time the two spent together. The fiery male clearly intended to take her at some point. He felt himself smirk slightly for some reason satisfied with her reaction.

"Detangle my hair." he stated down to her. She nodded still not looking anywhere but his head. She slowly turned around again her long auburn hair a halo around her covering her bare back from his view. He saw her gathering some of it in front of her to try and cover her body. She grabbed her brush from her bag and turned back to him and moved behind him with her cheeks an attractive pink hue.

"_Take her now!"_ his inner beast roars causing his chest to rumble. She paused as her hands gathered up some of his long hair and began to brush it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked with a tremor in her voice. She was starting to have some fear in her scent now. He found her scent became rather unpleasant to him when she was frightened.

"It is nothing woman." he stated trying to calm her after a few long moments she began to untangle his long locks. They stood in silence for a long time till slowly her scent took on its normal scent and she let out a light laugh. He glanced back at her as she was twirling a lock of his hair.

"Sorry." she mumbled catching his glare and resuming her work.

"Can I tell you a secret and you won't get mad at me?" she asked softly from behind him reaching up to get the top of his head. He closed his eye enjoying the slow rhythmic stokes.

"You may." he stated as a small rumble formed in his chest.

"I've always wanted to play with your hair since I first saw you." she said with a laugh.

"Hn." was all he replied with. When she was done she backed away and put her brush back.

"All done." she said happily. He nodded and sat on the steps leading into the pool. She glanced at him nervously. He was going to stay in here the whole time she bathed? With an internal groan she ducked under the water and scrubbed her hair that seemed to never need to be shampooed anymore. Coming back up for a deep breath she glanced toward him to see him staring at her intently. She blushed again and slowly came toward him as he was next to her clothes and other items. As she passed she felt a tug on her hair. Jerking her head back she noticed he held a lock of her own hair rubbing it between his clawed fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama um I would like to get out, could you please turn away while I go behind the screen?" she asked meekly. Maybe if she didn't demand it of him he would do as she asked. Looking back up his gaze captured her's making her shudder.

"Why?" he asked sincerely. She nearly deadpanned at the question. Why? Because she didn't want him to see her naked...'_yet'_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered she squished it like a bug.

"To be honest I don't like to expose my body to people." she stated going for the truth even though she could stop her blush or increased heart rate.

"No." he simply stated. Her mouth dropped open at his blatant refusal to give her privacy.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru and I can view what is mine." he stated much to the please of his inner beast. He watched at her blushing face turned furious. She nearly let out a snarl at him as she glared.

"I am your companion and your wards governess but I'm not your property." she snapped. He glared at her even if she was correct. He became angry when she ripped her hair out of his hand and grabbed her towel from the ledge and brought it into the water and wrapped it around her body. She stuck her nose in the air while forming her barrier for good measure and walked right past him on the steps. She grabbed her yakata and a dry towel from a shelf in the room and stalked behind a screen. He growled darkly feeling his beasts lust slowly overriding his calm self as he stood and tore away the screen she was behind. She yelped in surprise as she just finished pulling her gown closed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. She snarled at him her barrier flaring around her trying to push his grasp off of her. His eyes bleed red and she suddenly stopped.

"Sesshomaru-sama please stop your scaring me." she whispered lowering her gaze. He slowly dropped her wrist taking a slow step back. She brought her free hand up to her chest and looked up at him sharply her barrier coming around her in full force.

"Don't treat me like some pathetic wench you can boss around." she snapped at him tying shut her gown angrily. She was so mad at him she would have slapped him if he hadn't already knocked her back cracking the barrier. He drove his glowing hand into her barrier making her gasp then whimper in pain as it shattered around her. His poison faded as he hovered over her sprawled out form on the warm stone for the spring. He lifted her up with his whip and slamming her into the wall behind her. The wind rushed out of her as she felt his slender fingers cup her chin.

"Ella-hime would do well to remember her position compared to this Sesshomaru." he stated coldly his face inches from hers. Even though he was threatening her she couldn't help but be amazed by his deadly beauty he was easily the most handsome man she had even seen. She jumped when he snapped her head to the side and his sniffed her neck making her shiver.

"_So perfect...mark! Mark. Mark. Mark. Take as ours! Do it!" _his inner beast snarled going crazy pushing him nearly over the edge. Her scent was driving them mad and her shivering body pressed against him did nothing to help the situation. He pulled away as his eyes narrowed in only on her mouth she was saying something but he couldn't hear the words because of his beast. His eyes widened at he watched her plush lips form his name. For a moment he fought to deny his beast then let out an internal sigh and let go to his physical desires for the woman. Her large eyes gazed up at him under her thick dark lashed that were slowly closing in a sensual manner. He could smell her scent held small traces of fear but it was almost overpowered by her delicious scent of lust and something else he was unsure of. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that caused her to let out a delectable yelp. He felt her aura shift to a darker tone as he nipped at her bottom lip making her whimper slightly only further exciting his partly in control beast. He felt her cool hand reach up into his hair and hold onto it. He was shocked when she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth for him. She had been scared shitless when he had started to sniff her neck but something inside her seemed to snap when he pulled away and gazed at her with lustful eyes. She was a modern woman that wouldn't deny that she was beyond attracted to him and wanted badly to kiss and taste him. Apparently he had the same thoughts. Slowly he came back to himself and pulled away from her slightly. His inner beast was satisfied for the moment as he stared down at the woman he held in his arm. Something inside him felt different he clearly lusted for her body but he felt something else he hadn't for a long time. She looked up at him with her now swollen lip that held a slight smirk. It was in that moment that he finally agreed with his inner beast.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned causing him to come out of his thoughts and release his hold on her. She stepped around him and collected her things and headed for bed. He stayed in the bathroom a while longer then finally dressed and joined her. When he entered she was sound asleep on her bed. He stood over her while she slept sorting through how he should go about things. Taking a mate was a serious matter.

**Wow it's been forever since I updated. I've been having a hard time deciding where to take this story. But what the fuck it's a romance and it's going this way now. If we all decide we don't like this direction then I'm pulling it for a while because I'm hardly focusing on it at all. Sorry to all my readers. Hope you like the chapter and please tell me what you think. I'll try to update again some time soon.**


End file.
